Acuerdo perfecto
by Ivxnovx
Summary: [A.U. Human] Judy y Nick llegaron a un acuerdo, parecía que los beneficios mutuos eran suficientes, él buscaba una solución para su problema, ella buscaba una experiencia. El mejor acuerdo es el que se apega estrictamente a las condiciones impuestas, pero todo lo establecido dio como resultado algo inesperado.
1. Chapter 1: La proposición

Basada en el escrito de Jazzy W.

 _"Judy y Nick llegaron a un acuerdo, parecía que los beneficios mutuos eran suficientes, ninguno de los dos se imaginó más de lo estipulado, él buscaba una solución para su problema, ella buscaba una experiencia._

 _El mejor acuerdo es el que se apega estrictamente a las condiciones impuestas, pero todo lo establecido dio como resultado algo inesperado"_

* * *

 _ **ACUERDO PERFECTO**_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _1: La proposición_**

* * *

.

.

.

La rubia esperaba en su habitación, quería que el reloj marcara la hora correcta, mientras tanto miraba por la ventana, el cielo nocturno brillaba con mucha intensidad iluminando a lo lejos las veredas del campus, estaba sentada sobre la cama, sobre ella había un montonal de papeleo, esa tarde había estado revisándolo con detenimiento, en sus manos tenía una hoja doblada en dos partes, lucia serena y tranquila, solo debía esperar a que fuera la hora para poner en marcha su plan.

Cuando por fin el reloj marcó la medianoche se levantó de la cama y se alistó, se puso un cardigan violeta y se dirigió al espejo, se ajustó su falda color verde oscuro, inclusive le hubiera gustado que estuviera mas larga y no dejara ver sus delgadas piernas, con sus manos acomodó sus largos cabellos rubios, estaba por irse pero regresó para desatar su cabello, pudiera ser que así se vería mejor.

Caminaba por el pasillo de los dormitorios de los chicos en el edifico, intentaba no pensar mientras recorría puerta tras puerta, sabía que era demasiado noche para que alguien estuviera rondando, así no tendría que dar alguna explicación a nadie, porque la verdad no tendría alguna, se supone que a esa hora los más inocentes estarían dormidos y los más cretinos estarían demasiado ocupados para en su cama, inclusive en el edificio, ella pasaría desapercibida de todas formas.

Mientras recorría el pasillo solo rogaba que su objetivo estuviese en su habitación y que al menos por esa noche no anduviera enrollándose con alguna de sus tantas conquistas, lo había estado observando por varias semanas, de todos los posibles prospectos, ése era el indicado, o al menos eso pensaba.

Al fin encontró la habitación del susodicho, como era el líder de aquel piso dormía solo, convenientemente, pensó la rubia mientras se miraba su falda hasta la rodilla, se echó para atrás sus lentes e inhalo fuertemente antes de abrir la puerta, de un impulso prefirió quitárselos y guardarlos en el bolsillo del cardigan.

Giró el pomo de la puerta para entrar y ver al chico pelirrojo, recostado en su cama con un brazo sobre su cabeza, leyendo un libro, vaya que esto si era inusual, pero la chica estaba más entretenida observando su abdomen desnudo muy bien formado para tomar en cuenta que quizás el hombre más popular de toda la campus tenía un interés por la literatura.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido a la expectativa de que la intrusa abriera su boca y emitiera palabras, sin embargo por primera vez sintió pánico y olvidó por un momento las líneas ensayadas de su proposición, era descabellado, absurdo e indigno hasta cierto punto, pero estaba harta e incapaz de pensar en nada mas, se acercaba el verano, la rubia no estaba dispuesta a llegar a tal presión antes de su graduación, había pensado metódicamente en una solución y esperaba que ese pelirrojo fuera lo bastante poco escrupuloso como para aceptarla.

—¿Te equivocaste? –dijo en tono burlón sin mover un solo pelo.

—No, de hecho no –contestó la chica cerrando la puerta.

El pelirrojo entrecerró sus ojos y se enderezó, no es como si ella pareciera una loca o una psicópata, pero debía asegurarse.

—Bien si no es así, en qué te puedo ayudar? –el chico se estaba poniendo la playera.

—Tengo una proposición que hacerle.

La rubia se golpeó mentalmente, estaba tan nerviosa que le había hablado de usted, definitivamente, adiós a empezar con una buena impresión.

—¿Hacerle? –preguntó el chico con cierto tono de burla sentado en la orilla de la cama –eso podría herir a alguien, sabias? –el pelirrojo disfrutaba al burlarse de ella –ahora quisieras decirme ¿Qué proposición? Y hablándome de tú, si no le molesta, señora-

Ella torcía los ojos, el pelirrojo la miró por un rato tratando de adivinar quién era, no recordaba haberla visto o haberla conocido, tal vez era una de las novatas recién ingresadas que había oído todos los rumores sobre él, ahora venía con una propuesta de amor o una invitación a salir.

—Si lo prefieres –la rubia lucía más decidida –como decía tengo una proposición que hacerte.

Estaba tratando de encontrar el valor para pronunciar las palabras en voz alta, tuvo el leve impulso de salir de ahí y olvidarse de todo, pasar los exámenes, graduarse y después ver como resolvía su pequeño problema, pero recordaba que esto era el punto el cuál debía enfrentar, siempre huía, siempre se alejaba de la gente.

—¿Crees que pueda ser hoy? –el chico miraba su reloj –digo porque sabes, a estas horas regularmente la gente duerme –susurró con una sonrisa de modelo.

Sin pensarlo la rubia caminó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama a su lado, el pelirrojo se tensó y ella desvío la mirada, definitivamente esto había sido mala idea, pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Cuánto me costaría acostarme contigo? –lo dejó salir, estaba recordando su clase de tácticas de negocios, esto era un negocio, confianza, seguridad y voz clara, esas eran las actitudes necesarias.

—¿Qué? –preguntó creyendo que se trataba de alguna broma, era claro que eso no se lo esperaba.

—No lo voy a repetir –la cara de la rubia estaba seria.

El pelirrojo se levantó de la cama y se apoyó en el mueble frente a su cama, se cruzó de brazos y la miró, aun no cabía en lo que estaba pasando, se echó a reír.

—Estás pidiendo un costo? –preguntó tratando de controlar su risa –es broma cierto? –continuaba en tono hilarante.

Ella ponía sus ojos en blanco, no se imaginó que él se comportaría como idiota, o le decía el precio así de simple o la sacaba de su habitación, no tenía un plan para su ataque incontrolable de risa.

El pelirrojo la miró prácticamente echando humo, tenía que darle crédito, ella tenía coraje, se calmó un poco y suspiro antes de hablar.

—¿Cómo te llamas? –miró fijamente mientras ella desviaba la mirada –digo porque no esperas venir con esa proposición sin presentarte o ¿si?

La rubia suspiró, intentaba no bajar su guardia –soy Judy –trataba de ocultar los nervios –Judy Hopps.

—Bien Judy –enfatizó en su nombre –estas consciente de lo que acabas de decir? –el chico se estaba aguantando otro ataque de risa.

—Si, y quisiera saber si me vas a dar una respuesta o me vas a hacer perder mi tiempo –la rubia empezaba a agotar su paciencia.

Judy estaba a punto de salir corriendo, ahora resultaba que el hombre que se había tirado a media universidad o quizás a más, estaba siendo pudoroso y juzgador con ella.

—¿Quieres sexo? –empezaba a formular la idea –porque simplemente no vas a alguna fiesta, tu sabes, alcohol, algún chico? –comentó con gesto pensativo

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco, definitivamente el tipo era un completo pelmazo, no quiso perder más tiempo, la misión fue fallida, era hora de retirarse.

—Espera –dijo demasiado intrigado haciendo que la chica se detuviera a mitad de la habitación

Judy se dio media vuelta y lo miró con cierto desgane.

—¿Por qué yo? –preguntó con algo de insuficiencia en su voz

—Porque pensé que serias más práctico –Judy quería irse de inmediato, empezaba a ponerse incómoda la situación –pero parece que no se me da bien juzgar a la personas –murmuró

—¿Quieres iniciar tu vida universitaria con el pie derecho? –empezó a indagar

Judy pensó: "Cielos este chico si que es idiota" y levantó las manos a modo de rendición, esto era una situación que su mente no podría haber imaginado cuando decidió buscar a alguien, el pensar en él le pareció una buena opción, quien lo adivinaría?

—Será mejor que me vaya, aún me queda otra opción –suspiró

Judy había tocado justo en el ego del pelirrojo, eso último hizo que frunciera el ceño y provocó que una punzada de curiosidad lo invadiera.

—¿Quién? –preguntó con suspicacia –si se puede saber.

—Jack Savage comparte casi la misma fama que tu –le dedicó una sonrisa

El tipo se echó a reír ante el nombre y negó con la cabeza.

—Savage no me llega ni a los talones, pero aun no me has respondido –el pelirrojo podía ser un chico bastante curioso –por que pedir a alguien esto para iniciar la universidad? –insistió

—Este será mi último año, genio –suspiró exasperada –y estoy harta de imaginarme teniendo sexo con alguien, okay? –seguido de eso desvió su mirada dándose cuenta que dio mucha mas información de la necesaria.

—Definitivamente esta noche la recordaré toda mi vida –anuncio el pelirrojo mientras Judy se removía incomoda en medio de la habitación.

—¿Qué estudias? –le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza, Judy sabía que esto se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

—Comercio Internacional –contestó.

—Muy adecuado para tus propuestas de negocios –se burló

—Solo olvídalo –pidió ella en tono bajo decepcionante.

Suficiente humillación para cinco minutos, decidió abandonar el campo de batalla y regresar a su guarida.

—Espera de nuevo –la detuvo por segunda vez –si hipotéticamente alguien aceptara tu propuesta, de verdad quieres que esa sea tu primera vez? –susurró como si se tratara de un tema sumamente prohibido.

—Eres bastante santurrón, no? –le respondió con una risita.

—No, la verdad no, por algo llegaste hasta aquí, pero debo admitir que me tienes intrigado –concluyó mientras esperaba una repuesta.

—Bueno técnicamente, no soy virgen, tu sabes, existen algunos objetos –susurró con la mirada pegada al suelo y él abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Perdiste tu virginidad con? –él resaltaba cada palabra

—Fue un accidente…. un accidente –Judy estaba siendo totalmente expuesta por ella misma –ay porque te estoy contando todas estas cosas? Por Dios! –se decía a si misma con desesperación y vergüenza.

Ahora tenía ganas de llorar, él la hacía sonar demasiado patética, era una mujer de 23 años.

Tenía derecho a algo de diversión, jamás pensó que aquello fuera terminar en la peor experiencia de su vida, ninguna mujer quiere sentirse así, el dolor y la soledad, la había deprimido por mucho tiempo, pero se cansó de buscar a alguien o tal vez nunca lo intentó, en todo caso estaba harta de saber cómo sería sentir el cuerpo de un hombre rozar con el suyo, que otro labios recorrieran su cuerpo y que otras manos la tocaran mientras ella exploraba el cuerpo de un extraño y a la vez un amante, ese era todo su problema, sórdido y avergonzante, quería tener sexo y ahora solo estaba siendo humillada.

El pelirrojo la miró mientras ella parecía perdida entre sus pensamientos y aún cuando él era todo menos un caballero en muchos sentidos, aun así el aceptar dinero por sexo era algo fuera de sus límites.

—Buenas noches –siseó mientras daba un paso

El teléfono sonó haciéndola pegar un brinco y quedarse parada mientras el chico la veía a ella y al aparato alternativamente.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, el teléfono resonó hasta que el sonido de la grabadora anunció la llegada de un mensaje.

 _Nicholas, hijo, me vas a matar, tu papá me dijo que no llamara a esta hora pero no podía dormir, llámame cuando vengan de camino, no sabes cuánto ansío conocerla, buenas noches, hijo._

La voz de la mujer cesó al otro lado de la línea y Judy observó cómo Nicholas, que por cierto no estaba segura de su nombre, solo sabía que su apellido era Wilde, ya que todas las chicas lo llamaban de diferentes maneras, el chico se llevaba sus manos a su cabello.

—¿Tu mamá? –pregunto Judy burlonamente sin poder detenerse, la venganza era dulce, él se había burlado de ella, ella merecía algo de revancha.

—Regularmente cuando alguien llama hijo a otra persona es porque es su madre no? –dijo entre dientes.

Ella alzó sus ojos y recordó las palabras de la mujer, Judy imaginaba como una señora histérica de esas obsesionadas con sus hijos.

—Ahora entiendo y de verdad me sorprende –Judy se cruzó de brazos –vas en serio con ella o no? –preguntó algo confundida, ese chico Nicholas tenia novia formal? ¿Desde cuándo?

—No hay "ella" –mirándola con una mueca

—Piensas llevar a una muñeca de hule para visitar a tus padres –se burló y él la miro con los ojos entrecerrados

—La de los juguetes eres tu si mal no recuerdo –se jactó frente a ella.

Judy ya no pudo reprimirse de lanzarle una mirada asesina, él se río mientras ella lo seguía.

—Mi mamá encontró unos condones la primera vez que volví de vacaciones después de mi primer año y bueno ellos no saben creen que es una chica distinta cada noche –se encogía de hombros mientras era el turno de Judy para reírse.

-Espera, me estás diciendo que para justificar tu vida sexual le dijiste a tus padres que tenías una novia con la que tenías relaciones sexuales –se cruzó de brazos nuevamente

—El sermón fue mas corto –se rascaba la nuca –según recuerdo prácticamente juré que la amaba –sonrió.

—¿De verdad tus padres creen que llevas mas de 2 años con ella y aun no la conocen? –no creía lo que oía.

—Ella quiere pasar tiempo con su familia –respondió como si fuera algún pretexto ensayado

—Eres un cínico, parece que tal frase no te funcionará ahora –se burló, ahora casi se había olvidado de su mala interpretación de su negocio poco fructífero

—¿Cínico yo? –la miró con la ceja arqueada –tu eres las de las propuestas indecorosas

Judy se encogía de hombros mientras caminaba hacia la puerta haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano, era hora de marcharse.

Nick la miró, la chica frente a él era linda, si, pudiese ser que parecía una mala versión de una bibliotecaria pero era linda, y más que eso parecía una mujer como pintada para conocer a su loca y particular familia, esperaban a una chica nerd, inteligente y esas cosas que él no conocía sin duda, tal vez el dinero no estaba en sus planes pero, quizá si podían llegar a alguna solución que beneficiara a ambos.

—Judy –la llamó para detenerla por tercera vez

La rubia se quedó a un paso de la puerta, se giró hacia él.

—¿Y si no pidiera dinero? –preguntó

—Creí que íbamos a olvidar ese asunto –dijo incómoda

—Necesito una novia por todo el verano –dijo en tono burlón viendo al teléfono –y tú necesitas una noche de sexo.

Judy se quedó sin palabras, su proposición había dado un giro completamente inesperado.

* * *

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 ** _Notitas para el lector._**

 _Probablemente algunos hayan leído ya esta historia, y puede que otros no, bueno, para los que la han leído sepan que voy a darle un giro diferente a la historia, probablemente todo termine muy diferente a como conocen la historia, asi que vamos a hacer este viaje juntos, voy a agradecer de antemano a todos por su tiempo de leerme y por cada review, cualquier recomendación y observación se tomaran en cuenta y las apreciare un montón, están listos para emprender este viaje?_

 _Nos vemos en el capitulo_ dos.


	2. Chapter 2: Las clausulas

_Basada en el escrito de Jazzy W._

* * *

 ** _2: Las cláusulas._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

—No, ni lo pienses –Judy negaba con la cabeza.

—Piénsalo, el beneficio es mutuo –intentaba sonar tentador.

—Mala elección de palabras –lo miró inquisitoriamente.

—Sí, mira, viajo mañana jueves a la casa de mis padres en California, me quedaré todo el verano, y solo tendrías que ser… ya sabes, tú con todo, ponte unos lentes de sabelotodo y esa falda ridícula –se burló otra vez.

—Wow, funcionó, compré pensando en que algún día Nicholas Wilde me dijera que era ridícula –exclamó sarcásticamente.

—¿Entonces? –pregunto sonriendo.

—Sí, claro, ser tu amada novia por todo el verano, conocer a tu familia y fingir que conozco literalmente todo de ti desde hace casi tres años… ¿y a cambio de qué? –bromeó segura de que jamás haría tal cosa.

—A cambio de tener sexo exactamente los mismos días que tu cumplas con tu parte del trato –dijo con toda naturalidad.

Él no lo veía de una forma complicada, ella era una mujer lista, inteligente y… perspicaz, él no pensaba demasiado las cosas. Técnicamente él se había acostado con muchas mujeres, la rubia no debía ser un problema, quizás hasta sería divertido.

Judy abrió los ojos mientras lo veía, su parte más escrupulosa gritaba un inminente: "No" en tono seguro y decidido, pero un verano con Nicholas Wilde a su disposición parecía demasiado irreal.

—Es mucho más complejo de lo que planteas –suspiró tratando de escudarse a sí misma.

—No, no lo es. ¿Qué pasó con "cuánto por acostarme contigo?" –preguntó burlonamente imitando patéticamente su voz. La rubia lo miró fulminantemente.

–Con esa actitud me estas convenciendo totalmente —el sarcasmo era bastante evidente—. Además, hablamos de todo un verano como la mejor novia que te puedas imaginar y eso es a cambio de… –esperaba alguna respuesta.

—Un verano con el mejor sexo de tu vida –terminó por decir con orgullo.

—Debido a mi poca experiencia en el asunto, permíteme dudarlo –se encogió la rubia.

—Estamos igual, jamás he tenido una novia por más de dos días. –dijo cínicamente–. Así que… ¿Tenemos un acuerdo entonces? –inquirió Nick.

Judy suspiró sin pensar mucho por lo que iba a hacer.

—Lo tenemos –aseguró estrechando su mano.

—Te espero mañana a las 10 aquí. ¿Te parece bien? –se acercó a ella para cerrar el trato.

—Ya que –dijo con cierto desgane.

—Gran entusiasmo amada mía –expresó en forma irónica.

—Lo que quieras, semental –murmuró Judy abriendo la puerta mientras Nick reía.

—Buenas noches, Wilde –se despidió.

—Hasta mañana, nerd –el pelirrojo vio a esa extraña chica partir.

Era una locura todo aquel acuerdo pero no había remedio, solo el verano, un verano para descubrir y descifrar a Judy Hopps.

Judy iba prácticamente hiperventilando, sacó sus lentes y se talló los ojos antes de ponérselos, mientras caminaba de regreso a su dormitorio. Ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera pensado en llegar a conocer a ese chico de esta forma, ese verano iba a hacer interesante y ella estaba dispuesta a cumplir su parte del acuerdo y disfrutar del resto.

* * *

Nick miró de nuevo a su reloj, no podía creer que de verdad hubiera imaginado que ella vendría. Tal vez tuvo sólo un mal sueño, una ilusión de pesadilla por mentirle a sus padres, se sentó en el borde de la cama al lado de su maleta y pasó una mano por su cabello.

Esperó más de 10 minutos y nada sucedía, su mirada estaba fija en la puerta, por fin 20 minutos para las 11 de la mañana. Bajó exasperado para tomar un taxi fuera de su edificio, cuando logró parar uno el chofer bajó para abrir la cajuela. Después de haber metido la maleta cerró fuertemente, llevándose una mirada asesina por parte del hombre.

—¿Pretendes llevar mi maleta en tus pies? –interrumpió Judy mientras Nick se volteaba con los ojos desorbitados.

—Llegas media hora tarde –masculló con hostilidad.

—Acabas de salir –dijo ella mientras le indicaba al chofer del taxi que abriera de nuevo la cajuela, el hombre los miró perplejo y abrió de nuevo el auto.

—Te estaba esperando –replicó el pelirrojo señalando al edificio.

La rubia se río y Nick se malhumoró mientras la ayudaba a subir su maleta.

—¿Y para qué subiría mi maleta hasta tu dormitorio? –contestó—. ¿No crees que es ilógico? Llegué aquí a las 10, tu elegiste esperarme allá –se burló mientras cerraba la cajuela.

Nick iba a rebatir mientras ella se dirigía a unas de las puertas traseras del auto. Ahora llevaba su cabello en una coleta, una playera de manga larga y unos jeans, casi pasaría como una chica normal, claro sin contar el acuerdo y todo eso.

—Extrañaré esa falda –suspiró Nick en tono dramático.

—Lo siento, estaba muy deprimida después de haber sido llamado "ridícula" –respondió con sarcasmo Judy rodeando los ojos mientras se subía al taxi, el chico sonrió y subió después de ella.

—Eres odiosa Hopps –le dijo en tono burlón.

—Y aun así me amas con locura ¿No es así? –suspiró ella sarcásticamente, lo cual provocó que Nick sonriera negando con la cabeza.

—¿A dónde? –preguntó el chofer.

—Al aeropuerto –le pidió Nick.

Judy secaba sus manos tenuemente en su pantalón, se decía a sí misma que aun podía detenerlo todo. ¿Pero y después qué? Pasaría todo el verano encerrada, tal vez estudiase para los exámenes, ah sí, quedarse deseosa de un buen polvo.

Judy reprimió la idea de jalarse el cabello, se comportaba como una completa ninfómana, pero quería algo más que su triste historia de la pérdida de su virginidad. Ella quería al menos saber algo, cualquier cosa además de deberes y obligaciones, reglas, escuela, entrar todo un verano en el mundo de Nicholas Wilde no podía ser tan malo.

El pelirrojo miraba de reojo a la extraña chica a su lado ¿Estaría pensando en de verdad propone pagar por sexo? Él no lo sabía y para ser sincero no le importaba mucho. Un acuerdo era un acuerdo, si ella le quitaba a su mamá y a su papá de encima, sería un muy buen verano para ambos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto fueron a comprar los boletos, se pararon frente a la empleada de la aerolínea y esta sonrío alternando su mirada de uno a otro.

—Dos boletos a California, por favor –solicitó Nick mientras Judy miraba a los lados.

—De acuerdo, dos asientos juntos ¿Cierto? —inquirió ella con una sonrisa pícara.

—Claro –contestó Nick burlonamente pasando su brazo por los hombros de Judy.

—¿Pago en efectivo o tarjeta? –preguntó ella y Judy respondió casi al tiempo que su compañero.

—Efectivo –anuncio ella.

—Tarjeta –murmuró él.

La mujer se quedó perpleja mientras Judy miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Nick.

—Mi amor, vamos a conocer a mis padres, yo pago –dijo él con una sonrisa torcida mirando a Judy, en sus ojos ella podía ver el chiste entre ellos, él estaba disfrutando de la situación y cada palabra era un gesto burlón.

La mujer de la aerolínea casi exclamo un ¡aw! al oírlo mientras Judy rodeaba los ojos.

—Te los pagaré —susurró Judy entre dientes.

—No lo dudes, encontraré la forma de cobrarme –le dijo a su oído y el enojo de Judy desapareció.

Definitivamente el acuerdo no tenía fallas, negó con la cabeza ante la clara aceptación de su cuerpo al engreído Nick.

—Sí claro, discúlpenos, él paga –contestó la rubia y la mujer sonrío.

Ya en el avión, Nick se acomodó del lado del pasillo y Judy del lado de la ventanilla. Después de unos minutos de haber despegado el sacó su cartera y se la dio a Judy.

—¿Ahora seré la dueña de tus quincenas? –bromeó la chica y el arqueó su ceja, abrió la cartera en sus manos y le mostró una foto de su familia —. ¿Además quien lleva fotos familiares en sus carteras hoy en día?

—No voy a tener fotos de mi familia en el móvil —se indignó—. Puede ser peligroso —se rio—. Además, tienes que saber quién es quién.

Judy le dedicó una mirada de enojo y se acomodó los lentes, casi se atraganta al ver la fotografía, eran demasiado perfectos.

—Diablos, pero si eres el de menor potencial genético –bromeó ella y él se río por lo bajo.

—Como sea para tu mala suerte, eres mi novia así que… —comenzó señalando a cada miembro de su familia.

—Él es mi padre Nicholas, es un doctor muy brillante –dijo él mientras hacía una mueca algo parecido a una señal para indicar que vivía en el trabajo.

Judy observó la fotografía, el padre era sin dudas apuesto, cierto parecido con Nick. Se veía imponente y a la vez con una mirada noble, tenía el cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, un hombre bastante encantador a la vista.

—Ella es Olivia, mi madre –continuó mientras Judy contrastaba aquella imagen de la mujer loca del teléfono con la de la foto.

Esta vez la rubia estaba realmente equivocada, la mujer era muy hermosa, ojos verdes igual a los de Nick, portaba un largo cabello cobrizo como el de su hijo.

—Ella tiene una empresa de Diseño de Interiores, que planea dejar a mi cargo –mencionó en tono tenso.

—Por eso estudias Administración Empresarial –intuyó ella, él se río y asintió.

—Es una razón de peso, él es mi hermano mayor. –apuntó al cuarto miembro de la familia—. él es Finnick, se casó hace dos años él es médico igual que mi padre, también vendrá para pasar el verano con nosotros, él y su esposa viven en Noruega –concluyó mientras Judy trataba de recordar todos los nombres.

—¿Cómo nos conocimos? –preguntó ella aun mirando la foto.

—En la biblioteca –susurró, ella lo miró con la boca abierta.

—Muy creíble genio –dijo ella mientras se burlaba.

—Con esos lentes, lo es –replicó Nick.

—Da igual. ¿Qué debo saber de ti? –continuó Judy regresándole la cartera.

—Me gusta la comida italiana, casi todos los tipos de música y reparar autos, además de que he sido el mejor novio del mundo. –Judy se había quedado perpleja hasta la última parte, negó con la cabeza y miró por la ventana.

—¿Qué debería saber de ti? –indagó intrigado aun, prácticamente ella seguía siendo una desconocida.

—Adoro leer, soy vegetariana, soy buena cocinando. Mis padres, bueno viven lejos, tienen una granja en Louisiana...

—Vaya, vaya, una granjerita —se burló Nick.

—¿Puedo continuar? –preguntó viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados. –Bueno mi familia es algo disfuncional, tengo muchos hermanos, terminé en esta universidad por una beca, no me gusta el calor y… –se acerca al pelirrojo para susurrarle –…no se lo digas a mi novio, llevo tres años con él pero hice un acuerdo para tener el mejor sexo del mundo porque no me satisfacía –terminó de decir.

Nick se río un poco más fuerte de lo normal, la persona en la otra fila los miró inquisitoriamente y ellos se rieron aún más.

—¿Te crees muy graciosa? –Preguntó él y ella se encogió de hombros—. Te tengo un aviso –advirtió el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué? –Judy se puso nerviosa.

—California, es el lugar muy caluroso –dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Judy le lanzó una mirada asesina, Nick estaba casi sorprendido de lo fácil que era conversar con ella, o bromear o lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

—Eso hubiera derrumbado nuestro acuerdo –le susurró Judy mientras él sonreía tenuemente—. Ahora solo queda establecer las cláusulas de nuestro acuerdo –continuó la rubia.

—¿Clausulas? –el pelirrojo arqueó la ceja

—En todo acuerdo o contrato deben existir cláusulas, las cuales debamos respetar, geniecito –resopló la chica.

—¿Y bien? –dijo Nick cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Cuáles son esas "clausulas"?

—Solo vamos a actuar como novios perfectos cuando esté alguien de tu familia presente –dijo Judy pensativa, Nick soltó una pedorreta.

–Eso es como que muy lógico, granjerita –se burló.

—Clausula numero dos… —la rubia lo miró fijamente –…ninguno de los dos va a involucrase sentimentalmente.

—Wo wo wo –interrumpió el pelirrojo –Creo que eso es más que claro –sonríe de lado–. Aunque no me sorprendería que terminaras enamorándote de mí.

Judy le lanzó una mirada furtiva, no estaba para nada bromeando, eso incomodó un poco a Nick, quien carraspeó y se incorporó en su asiento.

—¿Qué más? –Nick se cruzó de brazos, Judy quedó pensativa, pero recordó rápidamente y le susurró en voz baja

–Ah, y no vayas a manosearme para lucirte frente a tu familia porque juro que te arranco los testículos —sentenció.

—Tranquila nena, seré todo un caballero –se burló.

—Y no me llames "nena" –Judy rodeó los ojos.

—Bueno, ahora también tengo algunas "cláusulas" para ti –dijo Nick.

—Pues anda.

Judy no alcanzó a escuchar mucho de lo que Nick parloteaba, comenzó a bostezar, sus ojos se pusieron pesados y cabeceaba hasta que el sueño la venció y cayó casi estrellándose contra la ventanilla. Eso por supuesto desconcertó al chico, más ignorado no podía estar, esa rubia nerd no podría ser más rara, se limitó a sacar sus audífonos y poner la música a todo volumen.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, Nick ayudó a bajar a la rubia y llegaron juntos a la sala de espera, ahí a lo lejos Judy logró reconocer a los padres de Nick, de pronto se sintió cohibida. ¿Y si ellos no la aprobaban?

La esperada novia de su hijo, era ella, no era alguien despampanante o deslumbrante. Suspiró mientras el pelirrojo la tomaba de la mano, casi inconscientemente apretó la mano de él y éste le devolvió el apretón haciendo que ella sonriera.

—¡Nicholas! –exclamó Olivia, su madre y él sonrieron.

Lo abrazó para después enfocar la toda la atención en Judy.

—Mamá, ella es Judy –la presentó Nick.

Olivia sonrío amablemente, dando un poco de confianza a la chica.

—Mucho gusto en conocerla –Judy tendió su mano.

—Llámame Olivia –respondió la señora con una sonrisa –No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de conocerte –se giró mirando a su hijo.

—Papá… –el pelirrojo se sorprendió al verlo–. Pensé que no vendrías – exclamó abrazando a su padre quien sonrió tenuemente.

—Tu madre y Finnick tenían apuestas sobre Judy, estoy prácticamente como interventor, debo decir que tu madre tenía razón—dijo él sonriendo a modo de broma y Nick negó con la cabeza—. Gusto en conocerte, Judy –se presentó ofreciendo la mano, la rubia la tomó y le sonrió.

Después de recoger su equipaje y subir al auto comenzaron el camino a su casa a las afueras de California, Judy y Nick sortearon las preguntas de rutina, como había sido el vuelo, si a Judy le gustaba el paisaje, como iba la escuela, etc.

Judy casi se atragantó cuando miró de reojo el hogar de los Wilde, era una casa grande, elegante y realmente hermosa.

—Hogar, dulce hogar –indicó el pelirrojo.

Entre el señor Nicholas y su hijo bajaron el equipaje, mientras Olivia llevaba a Judy hacia la casa. La chica miró la gran propiedad sintiéndose algo incómoda. Siguió a la madre de Nick hasta la cocina y se quedó parada mientras comenzaba a sacar lo necesario para la cena.

—No muerdo, Judy –bromeó Olivia.

—Lo siento –se disculpó la rubia –. Es solo que esto es extraño.

—No tengas pena querida, eres una más en la familia, puedes tener confianza con nosotros –le tranquilizo Olivia.

—Si amor mío, ten confianza –le susurró con cierta perversión al oído mientras la abrazaba de la cintura y besar su mejilla.

Eso sin duda la tomó desprevenida, lo que provocó que se alejara de golpe de él, no estaba acostumbrada que invadieran demasiado su espacio personal. Nick aprovechó para volver a aferrarse a su cintura y atraerla hacia él, Olivia les dio un vistazo y sonrió.

—Vaya que ustedes se ven muy bien juntos.

—Verdad que sí –apoyó el hijo.

Judy bajó la mirada con una sonrisa, miró a su compañero desinteresadamente, pero al hacer contacto con sus ojos algo extraño percibió. Nick la miraba con seriedad, no con aquella mirada burlona de siempre, el acuerdo apenas estaba comenzando.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	3. Chapter 3: Desconocidos

_Basado en el escrito de Jazzy W._

* * *

 ** _3: Desconocidos_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Judy reaccionó de un instante –puedo ayudarles…

Olivia sonrió y le dio unos cubiertos –anda prepara la mesa.

Judy tomó la bandeja y un tenedor se le escabulle al suelo, se agacha para tomarlo.

—Hubiera sido mejor si trajeras esa falda –se burló provocando que la chica se pusiera roja como tomate.

—Compórtate amorcito –le dijo la rubia entre dientes.

Olivia había preparado una gran cena para recibirlos, la comida estaba realmente deliciosa, y Judy comenzó a sentirse un poco más segura, aunque no sabía exactamente qué comer al ver que casi toda tenia carne.

—Que sucede Judy? –preguntó el padre de Nick al ver a la chica en aprietos.

—Lo siento es que –intentaba sonreír y no menospreciar a sus anfitriones –no sé si Nick –miro a ver al pelirrojo con una sonrisa maligna –les comentó que no como carne.

—Nunca mencionó tal cosa –la madre parecía desconcertada

—Si lo hice, ma, pero vives en todas partes menos en lo que uno te dice –mintió Nick.

—En serio? –se desconcertó la madre –en fin, te prepararé algo que puedas comer querida.

—No, no se preocupe –sonrió Judy –puedo tomar la ensalada y el jugo de arándanos.

—Aún no puedo creer que estés aquí después de todo este tiempo –comentó Olivia

—Y dime Judy –decía el señor Wilde mientras comía del filete que tenía frente a el –como están tus padres?

—Quiero pensar que bien, tiene mucho tiempo que no lo veo. –contestó la rubia

—Creí que no viniste las vacaciones pasadas porque estabas con ellos –dijo Olivia confundida

Nick quiso encogerse en su asiento, se suponía que esa era una de las razones por las cuales no llevaba a la dichosa "novia" a casa, Judy pudo ver esa expresión en su "novio".

—Si, por eso –quiso arreglar el asunto –me refiero a las vacaciones pasadas.

—Lo importante es que estas aquí –intervino el señor Wilde mientras Nick miraba a la rubia con un atisbo de agradecimiento.

—Tal vez mañana puedan acompañarme a mirar unas nuevas técnicas de remodelación hay algunos materiales muy prácticos hoy en día –sugirió Olivia mientras Judy vio como el señor Nicholas miró a su hijo con algo de cautela.

Él la miró y ella no supo que hacer, solo casi por instinto tomó su mano, miró a la señora Wilde y asintió.

—Me parece perfecto, Nick necesita saber todo lo que pueda, ¿o no? –respondió ella y los padres le sonrieron gratamente.

La cena concluyó, cada integrante recogía sus platos, Judy aún estaba en el trastero secando algunos trastes junto con Olivia.

Judy observaba a Nick y a su padre en el desayunador, no estaba segura de que tanto cotilleaban, seguramente esas cosas de padre e hijo, eso la hizo recordar la escasa relación que ella tenía con sus padres, que ironía que Nick haya dicho que no había podido llevar a su novia a conocer a sus padres debido a que pasa mucho tiempo con su familia.

Comenzó a considerar visitar a sus padres, desde que inicio el primer año de universidad no los había visto, si acaso unas cuantas llamadas al mes, poco a poco el contacto fue disminuyendo, por un momento, se sintió egoísta al preferir pasar el verano con un desconocido que con su familia.

—Es una gran chica, Nick —le decía su padre —no lo arruines.

—No lo… que? —dijo confundido

—Te conozco, Nicholas —le sonrió su padre—. Tal vez tu madre no lo vea pero soy tu padre y conozco como eres, no vayas a estropearlo.

—No lo haré —miraba a la rubia a lo lejos ayudando a su madre en la cocina —llevamos mucho tiempo juntos.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa —bromeó su padre —nadie más que ella podría aguantar todo lo que eres.

—Oh por favor, pa —sonrió el pelirrojo.

* * *

—Deben estar cansados –intuyó Olivia –tu maleta ya está en la habitación –le susurró a Judy viendo a Nick con su padre.

—Si, la verdad es que si –contestó Judy –creo que subiré a descansar, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches hija –le deseó Olivia—. Nikkito, lleva a Judy a descansar.

El tono en que la madre de Nick dijo que subiera a descansar hizo que la rubia se tensara por completo, el pelirrojo se acercó y la tomó nuevamente de la mano y subieron las enormes escaleras, Judy no paraba de admirar lo inmensa que era esa casa, tan bien adornada y los cuadros en las paredes, las fotografías familiares que lucían tan perfectas, la familia de ese pelirrojo era tan perfecta, aparentemente claro.

Los dos jóvenes fueron hasta el final del pasillo de la planta alta y Nick se detuvo en la última puerta.

—Esta es mi habitación –dijo el chico con una sonrisa

Judy lo miró con algo de confusión, creía que ella tendría su propia habitación.

—Recuerdas? –le volvió a recordar –nosotros dormimos juntos –murmuró.

—Qué pasa con las demás habitaciones? —volteó a ambos lados, había una infinidad de puertas por el pasillo.

—Mamá las usa como almacenes para sus cosas —contestó Nick —así que estarás bajo mis dominios —le sonrió.

La rubia tragó en seco, no se esperaba para nada esa parte, ¿dormir con el chico? Era algo que no se había imaginado, una cosa era el sexo y otra compartir cama. Entraron y ella vio su maleta debajo de un sillón de cuero negro, había varios libreros, llenos de discos, varios libros, una gran cama y un buró, la puerta de lo que debía ser el baño y una gran ventana.

—Te gusta? –preguntó el pelirrojo como si estuviera nervioso, no estaba muy seguro de que más decir.

—Si –contestó contemplando el lugar –es muy tú, el verdadero tu –lo miró

—Bien, ¿porque no te duchas primero? –sugirió el chico

Judy asintió algo nerviosa, prefería mil veces las presentaciones a dormir con él, o quizás la anticipación de algo que no estaba segura en que momento pasaría la dejaba echada nudos.

Se dio una ducha, dejó que el agua caliente cayera sobre su cuerpo, meditaba una y otra vez ese acuerdo, no podía negarse a sí misma que estaba más nerviosa que nada, las piernas le temblaban, cerró la llave del agua y salió de la regadera, desempañó el espejo del baño y se observó a sí misma, y se puso unos shorts y una playera holgada, cepillaba su largo cabello con temor, el pelirrojo del otro lado tocaba la puerta apurando a la rubia.

Cerró sus ojos pensativa —no seas cobarde, Judy —se dijo a sí misma.

La rubia abrió la puerta y frente a ella estaba el chico de brazos cruzados, llevaba solo el pantalón, llevaba en el hombro una toalla, listo para entrar al baño, tenía una gran sonrisa —vaya ya era hora, tardas siglos —se burló.

Judy sonrió algo apenada, camino por la habitación y dio otro vistazo en el librero, entre varios de los libros, hubo uno que llamó su atención.

—100 años de soledad —murmuró Nick mientras Judy hojeaba el libro.

—Muy adecuado —le dijo y el chico sonrió.

—Sabes, te ves distinta sin lentes —mencionó Nick mientras la veía.

En realidad, el pelirrojo decía la verdad, era como mirar a la misma persona en una nueva faceta, con su cabello mojado y su cara pálida, sus ojos por fin sin barreras, un color zafiro que lo miraba con cierta complejidad y cautela.

—Tú te ves distinto sin playera —dijo ella con voz tonta mientras examinaba ese abdomen ligeramente marcado.

—Todo es broma para ti? —le preguntó

—Lo hago cuando estoy nerviosa —en tono bajo.

—Así que le hacías bromas a tus… "juguetes" —contestó en tono burlón.

—No, sirve mucho que no parezcan monos parlantes —dijo ella y el soltó una carcajada en voz baja.

—Y lo vuelves a hacer —el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos sonriente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundida

—Bromear —el pelirrojo sonrió de lado mientras daba unos pasos hacia ella.

—Tal vez deberías dejar de… —comenzó a decir la rubia, pero se calló mientras él se acercaba a su cuello.

—Nick… —dijo llamando su atención, su aliento rozó contra su piel haciendo que la chica se mordiera el labio.

—Relájate —le susurró antes de besar su cuello lentamente.

Judy no sabía qué hacer, pero tampoco podía pensar, creyó que el acuerdo estaba claro, pero esto era algo que no se había imaginado, era increíble lo que estaba sintiendo, estaba perdida con una simple caricia de él.

—Vuelvo en un momento, granjerita —le dijo el pelirrojo al oído, para después entrar al baño.

Judy se quedó estática en medio de la habitación por algunos segundos, caminó a la cama y se dejó caer, miraba al techo aun anonadada sobre lo ocurrido, el corazón le latía con rapidez, pasaba sus manos sobre su cara del nerviosismo, ahora solo quedaba esperar al chico para cumplir con la parte que le correspondía.

Nick terminaba su odisea en la ducha, no escuchaba ni pio de afuera, que tanto estaría haciendo esa rubia? Salió del cuarto de baño dispuesto a cumplir los estatutos de su acuerdo, pero en lugar de ver a su socia dispuesta y lista, encontró a la chica en la cama ocupando casi toda la cama dormida aparentemente.

—Buen intento —se burló el pelirrojo.

La chica no se movía, al parecer si estaba dormida —Judy? —la llamó Nick —en serio estas dormida? —la movió del brazo —oh vamos nadie se duerme tan rápido!

Nick arqueó su ceja y suspiró, tomó uno de sus libros del estante y movió a la rubia al otro extremo de la cama para recostarse a su lado, la miraba dormir, tan apacible y tranquila, sabía que esa chica no se iba a salvar de sus redes, sonrió ligeramente y la cobijó con la manta, pasó su mano con delicadeza sobre su cabello cenizo.

—Tenemos todo el verano —advirtió el pelirrojo en voz baja —descansa nerd —Nick volvió a la lectura de su libro.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	4. Chapter 4: Señorita perfección

_Inspirado en el escrito de Jazzy W._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _4: Señorita perfección._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

La luz del sol hizo acto de presencia y atravesó el gran ventanal, Judy abrió sus ojos lentamente aun sin entrar en razón, había dormido en la misma cama con un chico, se levantó como resorte y lo miró, ahí estaba hundido entre sus sueños, recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, estaba bien, no había sucedido nada, se había quedado dormida, que conveniente.

Caminó hacia la ventana para abrir las enormes cortinas y dejar que la luz invadiera la habitación.

Un sonido agudo inundó la habitación la chica giraba en dirección a la cama, miró a Nick quien se tapó la cara con la almohada, mientras ella corría para buscar el reloj.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —murmuró el pelirrojo debajo de la almohada.

—Mi reloj —susurró Judy con la voz ronca

Logró verlo en el buró y lo apagó mientras se tumbaba de nuevo en la cama, cerró los ojos por un minuto y después levantó el aparatito para ver la hora.

—Nick son las 9:30 —dijo mientras se levantaba.

—Gracias por el aviso, ahora el clima por favor —el pelirrojo se acomodaba acurrucándose a su lado dándole la espalda.

—Tu mamá debe ver los nuevos materiales a las 11:00 —la rubia lo movía del hombro pero no hubo respuesta.

—Niña, ¿sabes lo que significa vacaciones? si va-ca-cio-nes —gruñó Nick mientras ella jalaba la sábana molesta.

—Levántate ya! —le ordenó la rubia al pie de la cama.

—No —susurró ya despierto, era divertido hacerla enojar, le encantaba verla enojada.

—Nick —volvió a llamarlo.

—No te vas a levantar? —inquirió ella en tono amenazador.

—Si ya lo sabes —dijo Nick con voz sosa.

La rubia tomó las dos puntas del edredón y lo jaló, casi hizo un berrinche al notar su bóxer.

—Judy —advirtió Nick con una sonrisa, mientras se paraba de la cama directo a ella.

—Ves? Ya te levantaste —dijo ella en tono burlón.

El no replicó nada y siguió acortando su distancia, Judy fue hasta el cuarto de baño y abrió la puerta, pero Nick tomó la orilla evitando que pudiera cerrar.

—No son formas de despertar a tu perfecto novio —dijo el pelirrojo en tono burlón.

—¿Perfecto? diablos debes avisarme las cualidades que sean difíciles de identificar —anuncio riéndose mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta—. Fuera, tengo que ir al baño.

—Está bien, no me molesta, puedo mirar —le dijo con una voz un tanto seductora.

—Eres un cínico —le espetó Judy.

Nick comenzó a vestirse, unos jeans y una camisa, minutos después Judy salió unos minutos después con unos vaqueros negros y un lindo blusón.

—Podríamos habernos quedado dormidos toda la mañana —reclamó poniéndose los zapatos.

—¡Diversión, diversión, diversión! —exclamó la chica sarcásticamente mirando por el espejo mientras cepillaba su cabello—. Aceptamos ir con tu mamá —dijo mientras se hacía una coleta.

—Necesitas un masaje anti-estrés —sugirió Nick rodeando los ojos.

—Claro que no —replicó la rubia con desdén.

—Claro que si, todo tienes que tenerlo controlado— dijo burlonamente.

—No me conoces —se giró a mirarlo.

—Entonces demuéstrame lo contrario —la retó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella mirándolo ya con los lentes puestos.

—No lo sé, mírate —alzo los brazos en dirección a ella—. Ni un solo pelo fuera de su lugar.

—Lo siento tu peinado: "Hoy no me peino, mañana tampoco" no va conmigo —negaba con la cabeza con una risita.

El chico se levanta y se acerca a ella —demuéstramelo —le dijo cerca de su rostro mientras sus manos iban a su nuca y se enterraban en su cabello.

Judy cerró los ojos, no quería perder esa absurda discusión, pero contra su tacto estaba perdida, quien lo diría? "Nick Wilde si te vuelve loca" pensó.

Nick estuvo tentado a olvidarse del acuerdo, acercarse y besarla, quitarle esos absurdos lentes y verse reflejado en sus ojos, pero sabía que verla furiosa sería más exquisito y divertido, sus manos llegaron hasta la liga y le deshizo la coleta mientras sus manos hacían una maraña su cabello.

—Ahora si somos el uno para el otro —bromeó Nick.

La rubia soltó humos y miró fulminantemente al chico —Me estas retando —sentenció.

Él se encogió de hombros negó con la cabeza y tomó su bolsa tipo mensajero, la rubia se pasó unas manos por su cabello el cual le quedaba hasta el final de su espalda baja y echó la cabeza de adelante para atrás, dejando a Nick con un jadeo involuntario, Judy miró su cara con satisfacción.

—No importa —su cara intentaba no mostrarse indignada—. Puedo sobrevivir con el cabello suelto —dijo acomodándose los lentes para después salir de la habitación.

* * *

—Buenos días —saludó Olivia sonriendo al verlos bajar.

—Buenos días, espero que no la retrasáramos —se disculpaba la rubia

—Claro que no querida, de hecho, me sorprende que Nikkito se despertara, aun no es mediodía —sonrió la mujer—. Veo que el despertar contigo lo ha beneficiado —susurró Olivia

La cara de Judy se ponía roja y era el turno de Nick para reír.

—Me ha sentado bien —murmuró con una sonrisa de lado

Judy procede a darle un codazo al chico —desayunemos, cariño.

Después de desayunar, salieron en el auto de Olivia, Nick se sentó en la parte trasera y Judy en el asiento de copiloto.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó la rubia.

—Las oficinas están en el centro, ahí os mostraran los materiales-, contesto la madre del pelirrojo.

Estacionaron el auto afuera de un edificio un poco más llamativo que los demás a su alrededor, entraron para ver a una mujer de mediana edad, que debía ser la recepcionista, sonrió a Olivia y le pasó unos sobres, Nick saludo al igual que Judy.

Detrás de la recepción estaba una especie sala de espera, y unas escaleras para el segundo piso, había tres oficinas y una sala de juntas.

—No es muy ostentoso, pero bueno, nuestro trabajo prácticamente se realiza en las casas, tenemos clientes en todo el país y muchos diseñadores a nuestro cargo —comentó Olivia y Judy asintió sonriente.

—Olivia Wilde —saludó un hombre muy joven y apuesto mientras ella besaba sus mejillas.

—Sr. Jones, es un gusto, estoy ansiosa por mirar las nuevas propuestas —dijo ella y el asintió para topar su mirada con la de Nick.

—Muchacho has crecido —dijo él y Nick estrechó su mano.

—Gusto en verlo Sr. Jones —dijo el mientras tomaba la mano de Judy.

—Ella es Judith Hopps —dijo Nick mientras la rubia saludaba extendiendo su mano.

—Puede llamarme Judy —comentó la chica.

—Vaya! Los Wilde tienen una excelente suerte para encontrar a sus almas gemelas —insinuó mientras Olivia asentía sonriente.

Judy arqueó sus cejas sonriendo mientras comenzaban a caminar a la sala de juntas.

—-¿Almas gemelas? —se burló el pelirrojo en voz baja.

—Despeinadas tal vez —contestó mientras le alborotaba el cabello entre risas.

Entraron a la sala de juntas para ver diversos materiales y propuestas de techos acabados y pintura.

Olivia y Jones conversaban mientras Judy estaba entretenida leyendo folletos de cada artículo, Nick la miraba, podía jurar que ella estaba interesada, no parecía esforzarse por hacer su papel de la manera correcta y convincente, simplemente era ella.

—¿Qué color es tu favorito? —le preguntó Nick con una laminilla de tonos de pintura en la mano en un tono bajo, se suponía que era algo que ya debería saber.

—Depende —susurró ella mirando un folleto sobre los diferentes cristales para decoración.

—¿De qué? —volvió a preguntar mientras torcía los ojos.

—De lo que esté pensando, mi estado de ánimo, no lo sé —se encogió de hombros.

—Que tal ahora mismo? —insistió.

La rubia desvía su mirada para mirar la plantilla que Nick tenía en la mano, meditó algunos segundos —el verde esmeralda quizás —respondió volviendo su mirada al folleto.

Nick sintió un extraño regocijo, como si quisiera decir: yo, yo, yo, yo tengo los ojos de ese color, era una estupidez.

—¿El tuyo? —preguntó Judy sin mirarlo.

—El azul zafiro —susurro él.

La rubia levanto la vista para mirarlo con seriedad, había captado la indirecta —hablo en serio.

—Yo igual, hay muchas cosas azules —argumentó el pelirrojo

Judy trataba de no pensar en cuanto de ella podría recordar ese color… sus ojos, su blusón, hasta el armazón de sus lentes.

—Claro, claro —sonrió Judy con satisfacción

—Todo llegará a más tardar en un mes —se escuchaba a lo lejos el señor Jones, mientras Judy levantaba su rostro.

—Un gusto en conocerla Señorita Hopps, Nick, Olivia… —se despidió mientras Olivia lo seguía hasta las escaleras.

—Ven —la llamó Nick tomándola de la mano y llevándola a unas de las oficinas.

Olivia regresaba cuando ellos salían de la sala de juntas, ella les sonrió mientras Nick le indicaba la puerta del fondo.

—Solo haré algunas llamadas para después podernos llevar pizza para su tarde de películas —dijo el chico sonriente y Judy asintió.

Nick abrió la puerta y se encontraron en una pequeña oficina, con un escritorio, un ordenador algo viejo y muchos dibujos en papel encerado, todos y cada uno de ellos muy buenos.

Judy miró las hojas blancas llenas de bocetos, oficinas, casa, habitaciones, indicando color y materiales, mientras Nick se sentaba en la silla reclinable detrás del escritorio.

—Esto es muy bueno —comentó ella

Nick miraba uno con la vista perdida, comenzó a fantasear despierto.

—Tal vez —admitió el y ella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿De quiénes son? —preguntó con una ligera sospecha

El chico sonrió con suficiencia antes de reclinar la silla un poco más.

—Los hacia antes de entrar a la Universidad —dijo y ella volvió su vista a los bocetos.

—¿Por qué no estudiaste diseño? —preguntó ella confundida.

—Tenemos muchos diseñadores —contestó el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros y comenzaba a dar vueltas en la silla giratoria—. Además, si voy a manejar esto, no voy a hacer dibujitos, las cuentas y los contratos no se hacen a lápiz —dijo con cierto tono de exasperación.

—Suena a pretexto —arqueó su ceja.

—Me va a examinar Dra. Hopps? —inquirió Nick mirándola detenidamente.

—Pudiste conllevar tu talento con tus…

—Obligaciones —el chico completo el enunciado de Judy

—Es eso, lo ves como una obligación —mencionó mientras él se llevaba una mano a su cabello

—Es que… mi papá es un gran doctor, Finnick también, mi mamá ha llevado a la empresa a tener un buen nivel y ¿Qué tal sí solo quisiera buscar un trabajo donde solo tenga que hacer un trabajo específico y que me paguen sin grandes expectativas? —suspiró Nick aun sin entender porque le decía todo eso a ella.

—Eres ridículo, lo sabias? —Judy se cruzó de brazos.

—Claro, señorita perfección, seria perfecta para aceptar una empresa en sus manos —espetó Nick —algún día dejarás de hacer eso —se burló y ella negó.

—Porque no lo ves desde otro punto de vista —sugirió la rubia mientras le daba la espalda.

—¿Cómo cuál? —preguntó Nick levantándose para pararse detrás de ella.

—Es una parte de tus padres, no es una obligación, es un regalo, su trabajo es confiado a ti —miraba al escritorio donde estaban todos los bocetos—. No esperando que tenas éxito o que los vuelvas millonarios, esperando que cada vez que entres aquí, recuerdes esto —Judy alzó los dibujos—. Tus recuerdos, a ellos.

Nick sonrió y se acercó para girarla hacia el —tienes talento para el rollo psicológico —sonrió sinceramente.

—Soy más buena para los negocios —susurró ella y se río con Nick mientras recordaban el acuerdo.

—Lo sé —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Tienes más talento de lo que crees, Wilde —la chica le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, pronto acabará la etapa del idiota universitario popular —bromeó Nick.

—Eres un tonto —la chica se cruzó de brazos, Nick soltó una ligera risa y deslizo sus dedos por el ceño fruncido de Judy.

—Me encantas enojada —confesó sin pensar.

La expresión de Judy cambio, el ceño que tenía había desaparecido, por un instante se perdió en esos ojos verdes tan profundos, como si por un instante él la estuviese viendo con sinceridad, sin aparentar nada, Judy bajo la mirada con cierto nerviosismo, pero Nick la levantó de la barbilla, se había dado cuenta de la repercusión que causó en ella con ese simple comentario.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿dónde quedó la señorita perfección? Ahora se sonroja con un simple cumplido —reaccionó el pelirrojo.

Lo que Nick no esperaba era que la rubia lo volvió a mirar a los ojos, la chica era temperamental, no iba a perder la batalla contra él, aunque tampoco se esperaba que su cuerpo la traicionara y que acercara más su rostro al de él, podría decirse que él también sintió lo mismo, ambos se echarían la culpa de quien inicio.

—No lo hagas —Judy alcanzó a decir con un hilo en su voz.

Nick ni siquiera alcanzó a escuchar la petición de la rubia, ambos ya habían unido sus labios en un beso totalmente espontáneo e ingenuo que se volvió más profundo, Judy no evitó a rodear su cuello con sus brazos, así como Nick la abrazó de la cintura aproximándola más a él. Ella estaba cumpliendo su parte del acuerdo a la perfección.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	5. Chapter 5: El primer encuentro

_Inspirado en el escrito de Jazzy W._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _5: El primer encuentro._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

La tensión era evidente, pero ambos no dejaban de mirarse como si se tratara de una hipnosis mutua.

—Solo debes hacer eso cuando estén presentes tus padres —Judy no dejaba de mirarlo.

—Mamá está aquí en el edificio, eso cuenta —le lanzó una sonrisa picarona.

—Hora de irnos chicos, Finnick nos espera en el aeropuerto — interrumpió Olivia mientras abría la puerta haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran.

Ambos iban algo serios en el auto de ida al aeropuerto, Judy esquivaba la mirada de Nick a toda costa, comenzó a sentirse incomoda, pero era una incomodidad diferente, no era esa en la que caes frente a todos o en la que llevas papel higiénico en un zapato, miro su reloj para mirar la hora, un pequeño dolor de cabeza se manifestó en ella, quiso disimular su malestar apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano derecha apoyándola contra la ventana.

—Y dime Judy que te pareció? —Olivia interrumpió el silencio

Judy se incorporó y se giró hacia la madre del pelirrojo —está muy bien, tienen diseños bastante lindos.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado —sonrió la señora Wilde —lo ves Nikki, deberías ser más como Judy, ella sabe apreciar el arte —se burló.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta, ma —el chico se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa.

—Y Judy que piensas hacer cuando te gradúes? —pregunto Olivia

—Bueno, yo —la rubia quedo pensativa —desde hace un tiempo quise dejar de planear mi vida...

—En serio? —interrumpió Nick—. Tu? La señorita perfección, quien tiene toda su vida prácticamente en un horario —rio.

—Una cosa es planear y otra cosa es aprovechar un día al máximo, cariño —Judy se giró para sonreírle—. Eso lo sabes, te lo he dicho miles de veces.

—Es lo mismo que yo le he dicho —la madre del pelirrojo apoyaba a su "nuera" —24 horas no alcanza para hacer todo lo que necesitas.

—Entonces no tienes un plan para después de la graduación? —indagó Nick, no sabía para nada que la chica no tuviera algún plan para después de la universidad.

—Las cosas que no planeas, son las que mejor te salen —la rubia le dedicó una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

—Ese ha sido el lema de mi vida —contestó Olivia mientras conducía.

Nick arqueó su ceja mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa de lado, al parecer la chica no solo era inteligente, también era audaz, perfección y astucia en el mismo paquete, era algo sumamente tentador, como es que esa chica no tenía novio, o al menos algún pretendiente?

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron los tres llegaron al aeropuerto y aguardaban al arribo del hermano mayor del pelirrojo, Judy se había separado de ellos al ir a una máquina de refrescos y sacar una botella de agua, la abrió y sacó un pequeño frasco con las píldoras que calmaban sus migrañas, tomó una y se la llevó a la boca, bebió un poco de la botella y regresó de nuevo a donde se encontraban Olivia y Nick, distinguió a lo lejos al hermano mayor de su "novio".

—Finnick! —exclamó Olivia con los brazos abiertos.

—Ese es tu hermano? —le susurró a Nick, al parecer ese hermano era todo un adonis.

—Si.

—No se parece a la foto de tu cartera —se burló.

—Si —sonrió el pelirrojo—. Esa barba definitivamente no le favorece.

—Pero si eres tu Nikkito —enfatizó el hermano mayor en el nombre diminutivo.

—Todos te llaman Nikkito —murmuró la rubia —debería adoptarlo.

—No empieces —le contestó Nick a regañadientes.

—Hola, tú debes ser Judy —el chico de cabello rubio tendió su mano a Judy, la rubia contestó el saludo —. Mamá tenías razón —miró a Olivia.

—Te lo dije —dijo la madre sonriente.

—No lo arruines, Nikkito —le advirtió a su hermano.

Nick se limitó a rodear con su brazo a Judy con un guiñó en su ojo.

—Ella es Lilly, mi esposa —la presentó Finnick

Ambas se estrecharon sus manos con una sonrisa.

—Bien, familia, ¿nos vamos? —propuso Finnick—. Muero de hambre.

—Pasaremos por pizza y rentaremos películas —mencionó Nick

—Los viejos tiempos regresan —recordó el hermano mayor.

Los cinco partieron del aeropuerto a la tienda de películas, Nick ayudó a bajar a Judy y se adentraron al establecimiento.

—¿Qué película buscaremos? —preguntó Judy mientras miraba en la sección de estrenos.

—No lo sé —pensaba Nick mientras avanzaba a otro pasillo—. ¿Qué tal esta? —dijo batiendo la caja

—No, no dormiré viendo eso —interrumpió la mientras negaba con la cabeza, frente a ella tenía la película de The last exorcism.

—No dormirás de todos modos —le advirtió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa seductora.

—Nick! —lo regañó y él sonrió burlonamente

—Solo es la verdad, no te salvarás esta vez —dijo mientras seguía viendo las carpetas de las películas.

—¿Qué tal una romántica? —sugirió.

—Creo que conoces muy poco a Nikkito? —mencionó Finnick cruzándose de brazos

—Exacto —apoyaba a su hermano, a Nick le gustaba jugar con ella —amorcito, ¿que acaso no me conoces?

La rubia rodó sus ojos y siguió hurgando —¿qué tal esta?

—"Inception" —dijo Finnick sonriente.

—Esa es mi chica —dijo poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de Judy —somos almas gemelas

—Para ver películas de acción siempre es bueno saber elegir, mientras los ustedes están contentos por la "acción", siempre hay algo bueno para nosotras —señaló a Leo DiCaprio y a Joseph Gordon

Finnick rio y le dio la carpeta a Nick quien miraba con un teatral enojo a Judy

—¿Soy tu chica no? —dijo ella en un tono burlón y el hizo una mueca.

—Touché por esta vez, tesoro —le sonrió de lado.

—Judy revoluciona a las mujeres de mi familia —comentó Finnick.

—Están listos chicos? —preguntó Olivia con impaciencia.

Llegaron a casa y Lilly y Finnick se instalaban en la habitación de este, Nick preparaba un balde grande de palomitas, se sentó en la alfombra frente al televisor mientras Judy se acomodaba en el sofá.

—Creí que no había más habitaciones —miraba al pelirrojo encendiendo el televisor—. ¿En dónde se quedarán tu hermano y su esposa?

—En su habitación —soltaba una pedorreta—. ¿En dónde más?

—Dijiste que las habitaciones estaban ocupadas como almacén.

—Excepto la de Finnick —dijo con mucha tranquilidad.

—Pude quedarme ahí anoche —la rubia se levantó de resorte

—No te gustó pasar la noche a mi lado? —fingió estar indignado —hieres mis sentimientos, tesoro.

Esa expresión le sacó una ligera risita, tenía que admitirlo, su cara de berrinche era bastante tierna.

—No quieres dormir conmigo —la jaló hacia él, aún seguía haciendo pucheros.

—Nick —sonreía con nerviosismo la rubia —que haces?

—Chiflando y aplaudiendo, tórtolos —interrumpió Finnick entrando a la sala junto con su esposa.

Ambos se separaron intentando disimular, Nick procedió a poner la película y todos tomaron sus lugares en la sala y alfombra.

—Oh Dios, Leo es todo un ángel —suspiraba Judy.

Nick puso su mano bajo la barbilla de Judy —No vayas a mojar la alfombra con tu saliva por favor —se burló.

—Quisieras ser el —reía mientras quitaba su mano.

—No —se jactaba —soy deliciosamente irresistible siendo yo.

—Cierren el pico —los reprendió Finnick.

—Lo haría si mi novia dejara de estar embobada viendo al protagonista.

—Suban a su habitación —se bufó Finnick.

—Solo olvídalo, ya —le dijo la rubia a su "novio".

—No —respondió él acercándola a su pecho.

—Ya tórtolos, veamos la película —Finnick volvió a llamarles la atención.

Judy había dicho la verdad en cuento a las películas de acción, a ella le encantaban los actores de la mayoría de ellas, pero ahora solo estaba consciente del hombre que tenía a su lado, su olor era demasiado exquisito, y su respiración acompasada, la relajaron al extremo, sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormida recostada en el pecho de él.

* * *

Despertó sintiendo el frio de la almohada contra su cara, muy diferente a la sensación del torso de Nick, miró para encontrarse en la habitación de él, la oscuridad de la ventana anunciaba la noche mientras Nick la veía con gesto burlón desde el sofá.

—Parece que tu película no era tan perfecta —dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.

—Tal vez pusiste somníferos en mi refresco —bromeó la rubia mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Puede ser —dijo en tono burlón y ella negó con la cabeza.

Judy se rascaba la nuca, esa migraña no desaparecía.

—Ves? eso pasa cuando te levantas temprano en vacaciones, te terminas durmiendo a mitad de una buena película —dijo mientras volvía su atención al libro.

—Puedes dejarlo ya —se levantó para ponerse su ropa para dormir.

—Nop —sonrió sin mirarla—. No se ve todos los días que hagas algo mal —continuó y ella se levantó con las manos en la cintura.

—Y que se supone que hice mal? —preguntó burlonamente

—Babear con tu película de acción —dijo él con una voz femenina demasiado teatral.

—No soy perfecta —dijo ella acercándose.

—Tratas de serlo —no quitaba la vista de su libro.

—No —insistió ella como una niña pequeña

—Si —insistió el riendo.

Judy le quitó el libro de las manos y se paró al lado de él con sus pies rozando el sofá

—No soy perfecta y no trato de serlo, no existe la perfección.

—Lo sé, señorita perfecta —le jaló una de sus piernas con la mano y la empujo hacia él.

Ella clavó su rodilla a un lado de su cuerpo en el sofá mientras con la otra cruzaba el mismo para quedar sentada a horcadas sobre él.

—¿Estas sordo? —preguntó ella mientras él estaba recostado en el sofá.

—No, me gusta hacerte enfadar —le confesó perdiéndose en sus ojos que se encontraban nuevamente sin los odiosos lentes.

Sus manos la sujetaron de la cintura y comenzaron a acariciar su estómago por debajo del blusón, un extraño calor se apoderó de sus cuerpos en ese momento.

Un acercamiento espontáneo hizo que sus labios hicieran contacto por segunda vez, de nuevo la oleada de emociones se manifestaron en sus mentes, una atracción los mantenía unidos y les suplicaba por algo más, algo más allá de un beso, estaba ocurriendo, sin duda la rubia no se lo esperaba para nada, pero era una sensación sumamente agradable y su cuerpo aclamaba por más.

Judy casi dio un brinco de felicidad, sabía lo que se iba a avecinar, la segunda parte del trato empezaba a cumplirse, él era divertido, listo y sexy, y la estaba volviendo completamente demente. Comenzó a subir su playera y él se separó un poco del sofá para quitársela por la cabeza, volvió a recostarse mientras Judy acariciaba su pecho y sus abdominales tenuemente marcados, Nick no pudo reprimir un gemido mientras le quitaba con ansia su blusón y sus manos recorrían su espalda y su vientre hasta el comienzo de sus pechos aun con sostén.

Judy se sintió como si conociera al chico de toda la vida y con toda confianza comenzó a besar su pecho haciendo que Nick echara su cabeza hacia atrás, sus manos desabrocharon el broche del sostén y lo quitó mientras Judy se levantaba expuesta ante sus ojos.

La cordura estaba pasando a segundo plano, la adrenalina era pura causando una gran excitación en ambos, la inhibición no formaba parte de lo que estaban haciendo.

Nick comenzaba a acariciar sus pechos con ambas manos, acariciando, apretado, haciendo que ella prácticamente comenzara a frotarse contra él aun con sus pantalones puestos, él sonrió y ella lo siguió mientras sin poder evitarlo Nick se levantó para poder encontrar su boca, se besaron suave y profundamente, ambos podían sentir los latidos del otro, sumamente fuertes y muy rápidos.

El pelirrojo se deslizó un poco más abajo pada poder desabrocharle el cierre del pantalón y abrirlo, ella comenzó a quitarle el resto de su ropa hasta llegar a sus pies, se levantó y se quitó su propio pantalón y gateó de nuevo hasta él mientras su pecho rozaba con el de Nick.

—Traes… —ella rompió el silencio.

Nick casi gimió al escucharla, sabia a lo que se refería, le señaló el cajón del buró y ella se levantó mientras él la contemplaba, regresó y se montó sobre él en sus piernas, acarició lentamente su erección haciéndolo jadear mientras ella recorría sus dedos por todo su miembro mientras el apretaba las manos, deslizó el condón suavemente.

—(Esto es una locura) —pensó la rubia mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

—Estás segura? — titubeó Nick.

—Vamos, ya no soy virgen —rió Judy.

Nicholas Wilde nunca había estado con una chica que tomara el control de la situación, sería la "primera vez" para él en ese aspecto y le agradaba, la tomó de las caderas para que ella procediera a dominarlo por completo, la rubia se introdujo encima de su miembro erecto, la sensación le fascinó, era el tamaño ideal, al menos eso pensaba ella, comenzó a mover sus caderas con delicadeza.

—Basta, Judy —gruñó mientras acariciaba su pecho.

Se levantó para poder alcanzar sus pechos mientras ella lo sentía en su interior, el besaba cada uno de sus pezones mientras ella enrollaba las manos en sus cabellos, Judy se encorvó para encontrar sus labios y volvió a recostarlo en el sofá.

Se movió lentamente mientras Nick deslizó una de sus manos para alcanzar su clítoris, con cada movimiento de ella, él acariciaba haciéndola gemir y morder su labio para no gritar de placer, se estaba quedando sin respiración.

Ella se agarró de los hombros de Nick mientras aumentaba el ritmo haciéndolo frenético, sin duda la sensación que estaba experimentando no era nada comparable con esos juguetes que solía utilizar, vaya que si estaba perdiéndose de mucho, él la ayudó sosteniéndola de la cadera y alzando su cuerpo, el calor tan placentero se acumulaba en esa parte en donde tenía dentro el miembro pulsante de Nick, tembló sobre él mientras el pelirrojo gemía y llegaba a la vez, la sensación al igual que en Judy era totalmente incomparable con otras que ha tenido, era sumamente deliciosa y placentera, ella se tumbó sobre el mientras Nick besaba su cuello suavemente.

Él acariciaba su cara con su nariz mientras sus labios se rozaban aun tumbados con sus pechos tocándose y sus respiraciones tratando de acoplarse a un ritmo normal.

—A la próxima traeremos una de terror —advirtió.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque al menos así te mantendrías despierta para mí —le susurró mientras la besaba de nuevo.

Judy rio en su boca y lo abrazó, no sabía cómo ni cuándo, en tan solo 3 días ese pelirrojo causaba que ella estuviera sumamente feliz.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	6. Chapter 6- Bajo una Noche de Lluvia

Inspirado en el escrito de Jazzy W.

.

.

.

 _ **6: Bajo una noche de lluvia.**_

.

.

.

―Nick ―susurraba Finnick después de dos toques a la puerta.

―¿Judy? ―volvió a tocar la puerta.

El rubio había decidido entrar, pero se encontró con que la puerta tenia seguro, casi soltó una risita al pensar en por qué su hermano pondría candado a la puerta.

―Nick, Judy ―insistió.

Judy se removió al escuchar su nombre, tardó algunos segundos en enfocar su atención y despabilarse para oír a Finnick llamarlos desde afuera.

Casi sonrió al mirarse tumbada en el pecho de Nick aún en el sofá, la verdad había sido que tenía demasiado sueño, aquella amenaza de que no dormiría mucho la noche anterior había sido cumplida, lo cual le hizo sonreír y sonrojarse tenuemente, se levantó y se puso una sudadera azul de Nick que encontró en el suelo y su ropa interior mientras abría levemente la puerta.

―Buenos días Finnick ―asomaba la cabeza.

Finnick sonrió al verla y más aún al notar que traía la sudadera favorita de su hermano, ni siquiera a su mamá se la prestaría.

―Tardes diría yo ―miraba el reloj de su muñeca ―pasan del medio día, sé que son vacaciones, siento molestar, supongo que el flojo de Nikkito aún está dormido, pero mamá pidió que los despertara, tendremos una comida especial.

―Oh sí, claro ―contestó la rubia aun con la voz adormilada.

―Despierta al haragán ―le pidió Finnick mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Judy cerró la puerta, no podía creer que hubiera estado tan tarde aun recostada, su cabeza le dolía, corrió hasta la mesita de noche para ver bien la hora.

―Mierda! ―susurró mientras buscaba entre su maleta, un pequeño frasco de píldoras, tomó una y se la llevó a la boca―. Sr. Perfección levántese ya! ―le gritó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

―Son vacaciones ―murmuró con los ojos entre cerrados.

El pelirrojo abría los ojos lentamente para visualizar a su compañera, observó que Judy tenía puesta su sudadera, sintió un extraño sentimiento de felicidad al verla, como si quisiera verla así todos los días.

―Nick ―lo llamó mientras tomaba un cambio de ropa para ducharse.

―Tengo sueño ―gruñó y se giró de espaldas.

―Ah, y crees que yo no ―reprendió al pelirrojo―. Tú fuiste quien quiso que la noche fuera demasiado agitada ―se rio.

―Oye! ―se giró de nuevo a verla―. Es solo mi buena disposición a cumplir el acuerdo ―sonrió de lado

―Ves como ya estas despierto? ―le dijo acercándose a él.

―Vale pues ―se levantó del sofá ―ya me he levantado.

Después de ducharse, Nick se dirigió al baño con su ropa en la mano, aun cuando el sexo entre ellos había sido un paso más a la confianza entre ambos, aún se sentían como si fueran dos desconocidos actuando furtivamente, era excitante sí, pero penoso también, aun esquivaban miradas mientras se dirigían a bañarse o se terminaban de cambiar.

La rubia estaba volviendo a atarse una trenza en su cabello mientras bostezaba desganadamente a lo que el pelirrojo sonrió mientras ella bufaba.

―Te ríes de tu propio delito ―acusó ella y él sonrió.

La observó con detenimiento, llevaba otros vaqueros oscuros con una blusa azul marino que decía "R U mine?" (1) definitivamente seguiría sus órdenes a cualquier hora.

―Oh sí, soy culpable ―contestó el con una sonrisa ladina.

Mientras se acercaba a ella, Judy se sintió nerviosa y a la vez deseada, él la miraba como nadie la había mirado y su contacto a la vez era cada vez más desconcertante, su sola cercanía erizaba su piel.

―Los lentes ―le dijo el tomándolos del armazón, mientras ella rodeaba los ojos ante su sonrisa burlona.

―Lo ves? no se puede culpar a alguien si la victima está dispuesta ―susurró a su oído.

―Si claro, Wilde ―murmuro quitándole los lentes de sus manos.

―Admítelo Hopps, hay que ser sincero con uno ―advirtió

El pelirrojo estaba seguro de tomar ese consejo para sí mismo, pues hablando claro, si era cuestión de disposición, el pensar en esperar hasta que cayera la noche para cumplir con su parte de aquel trato, lo dejaba demasiado exasperado.

Ella sonrió antes de acercarse a él con los lentes en la mano.

―Lo admito ―lo soltó la rubia mientras se acercó demasiado a él, le gustaba jugar el mismo juego que su contrincante―. Me encantó tener sexo contigo ―murmuró contra sus labios mientras Nick jadeaba levemente y buscaba sus labios.

―Tienes razón ―se apartó de el―. Todo es cuestión de admitir.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos ―Que sea un empate, tesoro ―admitió antes de que el mismo cayera en sus juegos.

Salieron de la habitación para encontrar a Finnick y Lilly sentados en el desayunador,

―Se te pegaron las sábanas, Nikkito ―se burló el hermano mayor.

―No tienes alguna emergencia que atender? ―preguntó en burla el pelirrojo.

―No este verano, Nikkito ―el rubio bebía de un vaso―. Pero si te rompes una pierna te podré atender.

―Me aseguraré que tu no me enyeses la pierna si eso sucede ―rio Nick.

―Se nota que se quieren ―comentó Judy.

Lilly arqueó sus cejas―han tenido días mejores ―sonrió.

―Es nuestra manera de querernos, no temas ―dijo Finnick sonriéndole a la rubia.

―Bien chicas, preparemos todo ―anunció Olivia―. Haremos un asado en el jardín, chicos preparen el asador.

Los chicos se dedicaron a encender el asador, mientras las chicas se dispusieron a preparar cubiertos, algunas botanas y salir a la terraza, el día pintaba bien, algunas nubes invadían el cielo, pero estaba bien, impediría que el sol provocara más calor.

Al fin todos se sentaron en la mesa para degustar la rica barbacoa y los diferentes guisos, Nick y Judy intercambiando sonrisas y miradas, era más como un juego que una competencia.

―Que bueno que te decidiste a visitarnos Judy ―comentó Finnick―. Tuve que esperar dos años para verte.

―Sí, no veo mucho a mis padres y me cuesta desaprovechar la oportunidad de visitarlos, pero estoy muy contenta de haber venido ―respondió Judy, parte mentira, parte verdad.

―Quisiera que me explicaras cómo es que conociste a este engreído en la biblioteca ―preguntó Finnick con tono burlón.

―La verdad es que estaba perdido, es la única opción ―la rubia le seguía el juego al hermano.

―Me alegra que no estés ciega de amor ―se burló Finnick.

―Deberías ver como lo pone es su lugar ―comentó Olivia.

―Los hombres de esta casa necesitan mujeres fuertes ―anunció el padre de Nick.

―Amén a eso ―Finnick alzó su vaso en gesto de brindis.

La comida fue divertida, Judy tuvo un extraño sentimiento de calidez al lado de todos esos nuevos conocidos, el señor Nicholas y su paternal modo de hablar, Olivia y su cariñosa forma de apoyar, Finnick y sus bromas, pero sobre todo el hombre a su lado, ese chico para nada parecido al que todos daban por hecho en la Universidad.

Se dijo a si misma que no debía olvidar que solo tenía una algunas semanas y que después ella seguiría con su vida, pues eso era lo que quería de un principio.

Por la tarde estuvieron platicando y contando anécdotas sobre la niñez de los Wilde a los cuales no les hacía mucha gracia, todos parecían demasiado a gusto con Judy y eso le daba a Nick una tranquilidad, había sido buena idea pedírselo y más un giro de la suerte que ella tocara su puerta aquella noche.

La pareja caminaba por el jardín de la casa el resto de la tarde el cielo oscurecía debido a los enormes nubarrones grises que se aproximaban.

―Alguna vez te has bañado bajo la lluvia ―Judy rompió el silencio mientras miraba hacia arriba, algunas gotas comenzaban a caer.

―No ―rio―. Mamá es bastante sobreprotectora, decía que podíamos enfermarnos.

―Es bastante divertido ―recordaba―. Mis hermanos y yo solíamos jugar bajo la lluvia en el verano.

La nostalgia llegó a sus pensamientos, era verdad que no los veía desde que estaba en la universidad.

―Qué pasa? ―vio el drástico cambio en el semblante de la rubia.

―Nada es solo que… ―la chica bajaba su guarda y de nuevo se venía una oleada de sinceridad―. No sé, hace mucho que no los veo.

―Los extrañas? ―preguntó con curiosidad el pelirrojo.

―No sé, son bastante fastidiosos ―se burló.

Ambos rieron, se contemplaron el uno al otro, Nick no podía creer que esa chica estuviera frente a él, parecía que la conocía desde siempre a veces, la lluvia interrumpió sus miradas y rieron.

―Nos vamos a mojar ―dijo Nick.

―Está bien, la lluvia no puede matarme ―sonrió.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse con detenimiento, el acercamiento se hizo evidente de nuevo.

―Oigan tortolos! ―interrumpió Finnick desde la ventana de la cocina ―que no piensan entrar?

Nuevamente Judy rio frente a él, ambos ya estaban empapados por la lluvia.

―Hay que entrar a la casa ―dijo Judy mirándolo a los ojos.

―Si.

Nick aprovechó la oportunidad y la acercó a sus labios con cierta brusquedad, necesitaba besarla, quería tenerla cerca suyo, quería aprovechar cada día de ese verano, no quería quedarse con ganas de nada, la abrazó de su cintura, no quería que se alejara de él.

Cuando se separaron, se sonrieron, podía ver en sus ojos un brillo peculiar, decidieron entrar a la casa para secarse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nick sonrió viendo por la ventana, observaba como las gotas golpeaban el cristal, veía el resplandor de los relámpagos a lo lejos.

―Yo siempre he odiado la lluvia ―murmuró mientras se sentaba en la orilla en la cama.

―Algún motivo?

―El sonido que hace, el agua golpeando a la ventana, cuando era niño me era imposible dormir, aun mas cuando se escuchaban los relámpagos ―el pelirrojo se levantó de la cama―. Ven, te voy a enseñar algo ―dijo con un gesto juguetón.

―Oh, mis castos ojos ―se tapó los lentes a modo teatral.

―Si claro ―se rio el pelirrojo.

Bajaron a la planta baja, ya eran como las 10pm, fueron detrás de la cocina y Nick abrió una puerta con unas escaleras que llevaban al sótano, Judy bajó con cuidado de no tropezarse con nada.

―Dime que no es un cuarto de juegos, "Sr. Grey" ―advirtió ella.

Nick soltó una risa ―Tranquila tesoro.

Encendió una lámpara que iluminaba a media luz de la habitación, estaba llena de cosas como artículos de pesca, adornos para diferentes festividades, cobijas, una casa de campaña sin armar, Nick sonrió mientras se aventaba a una montaña de cojines.

―Venia aquí cuando llovía, ¿oyes eso? ―guardó silencio para que pudiera apreciar―. Ya no se escucha, creo que está diseñado contra el ruido, no sé, pero es muy relajante estar aquí cuando llueve por horas.

Judy sonrió al verlo y se imaginó como debía haberse visto de niño yendo hasta allí en las noches lluviosas.

―Anda ―dijo mientras ella lo miraba con suspicacia.

―No me voy a aventar como si tuviera 5 años ―anunció ella mientras él se acercaba.

―Oh si lo harás ―amenazó.

Nick no dijo nada mientras la cargaba y ella soltaba un pequeño grito ahogado, se arrojó entre los cojines mientras reían.

―Diviértete, conoces esa palabra ¿no? ―inquirió él mientras le quitaba los lentes provocando que ella rodeara sus ojos.

―Algún día vas a dejar de hacer eso? ―preguntó acercándose a ella.

―Nop ―contestó mientras el inspiraba en su cuello.

Nick sonrió de forma sensual antes de besarla, la rubia llevó sus manos a los cabellos alborotados de él mientras el buscaba paso entre su blusa, nuevamente sus instintos se apoderaban de ambos, esa adrenalina que recorría sus cuerpos, el intenso calor que comenzaba a manifestarse en sus cuerpos provocaba que la ropa estorbara, Nick se despojó de su camisa mientras ella hacia lo mismo con la suya, el pelirrojo comenzó a besar su cuello, sus hombros y su pecho hasta llegar a sus senos que aún tenía puesto el sostén, acarició y besó aun sobre la ropa mientras Judy gemía ligeramente.

Judy recorrió con sus manos la espalda del pelirrojo, jamás imagino poder sentirse así, tan fuera de todo, no le importaba donde se encontraba o porque, solo le importaba él y todo lo que la hacía sentir.

―Desee esto todo el día ―suspiró Nick contra su piel.

El pelirrojo se dispuso a besarla casi de forma agresiva, ella tampoco le dio tregua mientras Nick había pronunciado solo la verdad, la deseaba, estaba aprendiendo a atesorar cada momento con ella.

Le quitó casi con coraje el sostén para poder acariciarla sin barreras mientras Judy recorría su pecho haciéndolo estremecer, comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón mientras la rubia contemplaba con la respiración agitada, el recorrió su vientre hasta llegar a su pantalón y comenzó a desabrocharlo mientras ella cerraba los ojos ante su tacto.

Nick quería acariciarla pero la necesidad lo carcomía, sacó un condón de su bolsillo del pantalón y se lo colocó mientras bajaba sus ropas hasta las rodillas junto con las de ella, volvió a presionar su cuerpo con el suyo y entró en su interior lentamente mientras la besaba, ella lo ataría casi impaciente hacia sí con movimientos precipitados, Judy abría sus piernas para permitirle moverse mejor, el ritmo de él era una locura para ella mientras besaba su cuello y ella mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, las sensaciones era infinitamente satisfactorias, era como si ambos estuvieran hechos para estar juntos.

Con unos golpes más de sus pies, Nick logró deshacerse de los pantalones mientras ella enroscaba sus piernas en su cintura y llevaba sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de ella, se levantó mientras ambos se movían buscando aliviar el fuego que quemaba en su interior, gemían y jadeaban, Nick se volvía loco al verla morderse el labio mientras empujaba fuerte, era bastante obvio que esa chica tenía una belleza descomunal y sin duda era bastante sensual.

Sintió como ella temblaba por los espasmos provocados por el orgasmo que estaba teniendo, eso también dio a lugar a que él también llegara al clímax, soltó un gemido sonoro mientras se acercó a ella para culminar la unión en un profundo beso.

Nick su tumbó sobre ella mientras Judy cerraba los ojos y acariciaba su cabello.

―Recordaré esto cada vez que llueva ―jadeó la rubia en tono algo bromista mientras Nick se recargaba en un codo.

―Yo no podré volver aquí y verlo con un gesto inocente ―murmuró antes de volver a besarla

Seguido de eso él tomó una de las mantas que estaban dobladas en la estantería, se cobijaron mientras Judy se acurrucaba en su pecho, la rubia meditaba al ver a su compañero a su lado, no dijeron nada, solo se oía el murmullo de lo que podría ser la torrencial lluvia que rompía el pacífico silencio.

 _ **Continuará…**_

:::::::::::::::

Referencia a la canción R U mine? De Arctic monkeys


	7. Chapter 7: Irregularidades en el acuerdo

_Inspirado en el escrito de Jazzy W._

* * *

 ** _7: Irregularidades en el acuerdo_**

* * *

.

.

.

Judy sintió una ligera caricia en su rostro y arrugó la nariz mientras pasaba su mano por su cara, la sensación volvió hasta hacerla desesperar, se talló el rostro con el dorso de la mano y oyó una risa burlona mientras abría los ojos, mirándola con la cara apoyada en una mano y el codo clavado al de su cara estaba Nick con una sonrisa burlona y sus lentes puestos.

―Eres ridículo ―le dijo con la voz adormilada.

―Ridículamente guapo querrás decir ―contestó con voz seductora―. ¿Sabes? estas ciega ―se quitaba los lentes.

―Digamos que yo nací con algunas imperfecciones, no todos tenemos tu genética ―se tapaba con la manta hasta quedar sentada entre los cojines y se ponía los lentes.

―¿Te gusta mi genética? ―preguntó de manera perspicaz.

―Engreído ―rodaba sus ojos.

Él besaba su espalda, no lo pudo evitar, ella estaba ahí con él y bromeaba y seguía sus juegos, Nick no entendía la necesidad que tenia de ella, pero existía.

Judy cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de él contra su piel, quería girarse y besarlo, pero aquello no estaba en el acuerdo, él estaba pasándose de la raya, el sexo puede que tuviera que ser diario, porque ella estaba cumpliendo a la perfección, pero no había familiares presentes para ver las muestras de "amor" que se daban, el día comenzaba y ellos debían de salir de aquel sótano.

―¿Qué hora es? ―preguntó para distraer al pelirrojo quien seguía besando su hombro.

―Las 6 de la mañana ―contestó contra su piel

Cerraba sus ojos al sentir su aliento, era embriagador y relajante, debía actuar ya antes de que sus instintos se apoderaran de ella y tomara de nuevo a Nick contra los cojines.

―Bien debemos salir de aquí antes de que tengamos que encontrarnos con todos desayunando ―dijo girado su rostro con una sonrisa

Nick suspiró bajito pero asintió, se puso su ropa mientras Judy hacia lo mismo, se puso su blusa con sostén y lo dejó en su mano mientras Nick arreglaba algo los cojines y guardaba la manta, ambos salían del sótano.

―Tenemos suerte, no hay nadie ―susurró Nick mientras subían las escaleras.

―Si, nadie madruga hoy ―sonrió Judy mirándolo con complicidad.

Nick abrió la puerta y después de que la rubia pasara, la cerró, se giró para seguirla, la vio estática en la entrada de la cocina.

―Judy? ―preguntó en voz baja.

No entendía porque la chica estaba ahí parada en cuanto subió un par de escalones más, lo supo, ahí estaba Finnick en el desayunador con una taza de café y una tablet en la barra, tenía una sonrisa de lado su mirada de satisfacción les hizo entender que los había atrapado.

―Ok, no quiero saber ―dijo entre risas mientras cruzaba sus brazos, adoraba molestar a su hermano―. De verdad Nick, mira te voy a explicar, regularmente las h-a-b-i-t-a-c-i-o-n-e-s son el lugar para hacer lo que sea que estuvieron haciendo ―continuó riendo

―Mira tenemos un diccionario ―dijo la rubia.

―Pues parece que lo necesitan pequeña Judy, por si no lo sabían el sótano es para guardar cosas, no para crearlas ―el rubio le dio un sorbo a su taza.

―Basta Finnick ―interrumpió Nick sonrojado mientras su hermano soltaba más carcajadas.

―Como podré saber qué lugares de esta casa aún no han sido manchados por sus actos ―expresó en forma lastimosamente teatral.

―Finnick ―advirtió el pelirrojo mientras reía de la pena.

―Lo tradicional es aburrido ―replicó Judy mientras Nick la miraba y notó como su hermano fruncía el ceño―. Debes intentarlo alguna vez sabes, la cama a veces es aburrida, lo que te vuelve aburri…

Judy no terminó pues la risa del pelirrojo la interrumpió mientras Finnick se quedaba boquiabierto y totalmente sorprendido, esperaba a una chica con la cara roja de la vergüenza, alguna disculpa o inclusive hasta algunas lágrimas, pero se encontró con toda una sorpresa, debía admitir que la chica tenia agallas, ella sonreía mientras Nick la envolvía con su brazo y besaba su cuello. Sin dudas, ella era la chica perfecta para su hermano menor.

―Has ganado la batalla Judy ―fue todo lo que pudo decir―. Pero no la guerra.

Nick la tomó de su mano mientras subían las escaleras, al llegar a su habitación, Judy se tapó el rostro lleno de vergüenza, no sabía de donde había sacado todo lo dicho anteriormente, ella normalmente no era así, eran las influencias de juntarse con Nick, quien rio al verla.

―Eres increíble, le dices eso y hasta ahora te apenas ―se cruzó de brazos al verla.

―No sé cómo fue que se me ocurrió eso ―se reía con nerviosismo―. Instinto de supervivencia, supongo ―murmuro sin verlo sentándose en la cama.

Él se arrodillo y le quitó las manos del rostro.

―Me agradan tus instintos ―le susurró al oído antes de besarla.

La rubia le respondió aun sabiendo que si no lo detenía, debería al menos un día más de acuerdo o quizás más, él se estaba volviendo una placentera adicción.

―Tenemos que arreglaros ―intentaba distraerlo ya que el comenzaba a besar su cuello.

―Aún es temprano ―indicó Nick perdido en la pálida piel de ella.

No tenía la menor intención de parar, quería continuar saboreando su piel, volver a tenerla.

―En cualquier momento tus padres despertaran ―le recordó.

―Por lo mismo, aún hay tiempo ―replicó Nick mientras acaricia su vientre por debajo de su blusa.

―Qué tal si descansamos al menos una o dos horas ―pidió en tono burlón.

―Para dejarte deseando a que llegue la noche granjerita? ―la miró seductoramente―. Claro que sí.

La besó de nuevo, esta vez Judy no contestó más, se recostó junto con él en la cama mientras la luz del día comenzaba a iluminar la habitación.

* * *

Una alerta de un móvil despertó a Judy, estaba recostada boca abajo, miró su reloj que no se había quitado y se sobresaltó al ver que pasaba del medio día, observó a Nick recostado a su lado con un brazo en su cintura mientras ella se giraba.

El sonido seguía, la rubia buscaba de donde podía provenir ese sonido, entonces se giró a ver la mesita de noche, era el móvil de Nick, en la pantalla podía ver el mensaje, decía: Jennifer y seguido de parte del texto:

 _Hola dulzura, supe que viniste a pasar todo el verano…_

No decía más, la rubia frunció el ceño y volteó a ver a Nick, sintió una punzada en su pecho, estaba volviendo a la realidad.

―(Es el mismo mujeriego de siempre Judy) ―se decía en sus adentros―. (Porque habría de cambiar?)

El sonido no dejaba de pillar, tomó el móvil y lo desbloqueó para que dejara de sonar, lo volvió a poner en su lugar, se sentó sobre la cama pensativa.

―No te desenfoques, Judy ―se decía a su misma en voz baja.

Volvió a recordar y se levantó casi de golpe de la cama, corrió a buscar entre sus maletas, eso había provocado que el pelirrojo se despertara, ella lo miró y suspiró.

―Creo que ahora si es suficientemente tarde ―le anunció.

―Pero prácticamente no hemos dormido ―se quejó bostezando

―Bueno, no se puede tener todo en la vida ―bromeó mientras se llevaba una píldora a la boca y tomaba un sorbo de una botella de agua.

―Que es lo que tomas? ―preguntó con curiosidad―. ¿Acaso es éxtasis? ―se reía.

―Esto? ―agitaba el pequeño frasco ―no es nada, suelo tomarlas cuando me duele mucho la cabeza ―volvió a guardarlas―. Y eso pasa cuando no duermo bien.

―Es más divertido no dormir ―la miraba con ojos seductores.

La rubia reía mientras tomaba su ropa y se dirigía al baño, Nick se quedó tumbado en la cama mientras veía el techo, pensando en ella y en que la extrañaría cuando todo esto terminara, se giró para ver su móvil y abrió el mensaje que tenía pendiente.

Judy se peinaba su cabello en una coleta, Nick llegó y le quitó la liga del cabello destruyendo su trabajo mientras reía de forma burlona, la rubia bufó y rodó sus ojos mientras ondulaba un poco más su cabello para dejárselo suelto.

―Algún día me voy a deshacer de esos ojos ―amenazó mientras ella se acercaba.

La observó detenidamente, llevaba una hermosa falda blanca que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su muslo y una blusa apretada de color celeste.

―De verdad, yo diría que los extrañarías algo ¿no? ―susurró mientras se acercaba a él para hacerle unos ojos bizcos.

Ambos se rieron ante el momento, de pronto ella lo volvió a mirar fijamente y acercó sus labios rozándolos con los de él, no debía, pero lo hizo, Judy se sentía bien a su lado, Nick Wilde sacaba un lado de ella que no conocía, la hacía sentirse segura, fuerte, deseada por él, ella quería ser sensual, quería volverlo loco.

Nick reprimió un gemido mientras ella abría la puerta de la habitación, bajaron para encontrar a todos en el desayunador almorzando algo de fruta, jugo y café.

―Buenas tardes ―volvió a saludarlos Finnick―. Parece que no descansaron mucho.

―¡Buen día, hermanito! ―contestó Nick dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda de su hermano.

―Nick le comentaba a tu hermano que tiene mucho que no vamos al lago ―interrumpió Olivia―. Seria grandioso si vamos, sirve que Judy lo conoce.

―Por mi está bien ―contestó Nick sirviéndose jugo en un vaso.

―Papá irá? ―preguntó Finnick

―No creo, últimamente recibe muchas llamadas de emergencia ―le dijo Olivia.

―Es por eso que no soy doctor ―se burló Nick.

―No me atendería contigo ―le contestó Finnick.

―Y tú crees que pondría mi vida en tus manos Dr. Wilde? ―se reía el pelirrojo.

―Es un buen doctor ―le comentó Olivia a Judy―. Solo están bromeando.

―No sabes ni siquiera lo que es estar en un hospital viejo ―inquirió Finnick.

―Enfermos, sangre, agujas y ese olor… ―se asqueó el pelirrojo.

―No digas que no sabe, Finnick ―los interrumpe Olivia―. No estuviste cuando tuvo ese accidente.

―Accidente? ―miró Judy a Nick

―Hace tiempo el idiota condujo ebrio y se impactó contra otro auto, hubo 3 heridos de gravedad, incluyéndolo ―mencionó Finnick.

―Y aun pago las secuelas ―el pelirrojo se alzó parte del cabello que tenía en la frente para mostrarle una pequeña cicatriz.

―Habría aprovechado para trasplantarte un cerebro nuevo ―se burló el hermano mayor―. Dos chicas pararon en el hospital por tu culpa.

―Porque conducías ebrio? ―la curiosidad de la rubia se manifestó.

―Es una larga historia ―contestó el pelirrojo―. No vale la pena recordarlo ―rodeó con su brazo el hombro de la chica.

―Ese es el irresponsable Nicholas ―jactó Finnick―. Judy, tienes que corregirlo.

―El pasado es pasado ―contestó la rubia.

―Bueno chicos, basta de charla, almuercen que si nos apuramos aun podremos ver la puesta del sol ―interrumpe Olivia.

* * *

Judy quedaba maravillada por los hermosos paisajes veraniegos que aparecían frente a ella, había bajado la ventanilla de su lado para dejar que el viento agitada sus cabellos, no solía viajar mucho en su vida, la música que tenían en el auto iba muy acorde a lo que sus ojos visualizaban, eso le recordó los momentos con su familia, debería ir pronto y pasar algún tiempo con ellos.

Miraba a Nick a su lado, todo un galán, tan apuesto, sonrió ligeramente y desvió su mirada al paisaje, no se imaginaba que estaba pasando un estupendo verano, había conocido a una persona nueva y pareciera ser que conectaban tan bien, ese pensamiento le hizo entrar a la realidad, la sonrisa se le fue difumando de la cara, estaba desenfocándose por completo, no debía involucrar ningún sentimiento que no fuera el de satisfacción física, tenía que tener bien en mente, cuando el verano llegue a su fin, el acuerdo quedará finiquitado.

Aquel pensamiento se vio interrumpido por un sonido de un móvil, era el de Nick, Judy no podía evitarlo, rodo sus ojos en dirección a la pantalla, en efecto, era Jennifer, no evitó sentir una punzada, un sentimiento de coraje, no podía alcanzar a leer el mensaje, en esos momentos se odiaba por tener una mala visión.

―(Malditos ojos) ―pensó.

Su tensión aumentaba al ver las manos de Nick interactuando en ese pequeño teclado, contestando a ese mensaje, una sonrisa estaba en su rostro, ¿"porque demonios sonreía? Oh ese Nick hijo de… sigues siendo el mismo." Pensaba la rubia, un dolor punzante se empezaba a manifestar en su cabeza, un malestar que comenzaba a molestarle, odiaba cuando sucedía eso.

El pelirrojo sintió esa mirada y se giró a ver a Judy, quien en un patético intento por disimular se volteó para ver por la ventanilla, el corazón latía con rapidez y nerviosismo, ni ella sabía porque, Nick la miraba detenidamente, muchos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, bloqueó el móvil y lo guardo en su bolsillo y dedicó su mirada al frente.

La tensión se fue disipando poco a poco cuando llegaron, era un lago inmenso y a su alrededor algunas pequeñas cabañas, bastante rusticas y acogedoras, Judy lograba ver la puesta del sol reflejada en el agua que parecía brillar, era de las pocas cosas hermosas que había visto de la naturaleza, algo que no sabría si podría volver a apreciar.

―Te gusta? ―preguntó Nick detrás suyo.

―Nunca había visto algo como esto ―sus ojos no dejaban de ver el paisaje.

―Me encantaba de niño ―comentó―. Lanzarse de ahí era muy divertido ―señaló hacia un árbol donde colgaba un neumático de una cuerda.

―Podríamos hacerlo… ―incitó la rubia.

―Si quieres tener sanguijuelas en todo tu cuerpo, adelante ―se rio.

―Y porque lo hacían? ―se giró a verlo.

―Era todo un reto ―se dirigió hacia ella para acercarse a algunos centímetros de su rostro―. Siempre nos retábamos.

―Quienes? ―interrogó la rubia.

―Emm ―el pelirrojo quedó pensativo―. Finnick y yo.

―Claro ―desvió la mirada de él.

―Sucede algo? ―había captado la actitud de ella.

―Como que?

―No sé, por eso te pregunto ―se cruzaba de brazos.

―Que habría de pasar? ―intentaba sonreír.

―No soy adivino, vamos dime que….

El timbre del móvil interrumpió la tensión de los dos, Nick sacaba el aparato para ver la pantalla, Judy solo miraba la expresión del pelirrojo, estaba algo pensativo.

―No vas a contestar? ―inquirió.

―No, es importante ―volvió a guardar el móvil.

―Debería importarte ―comentó la rubia mirándolo con una pizca de decepción―. Viene llamándote desde en la mañana ―se giró para darle la espalda y caminar hacia la orilla del lago.

―Judy que…

Nick se vio interrumpido por Olivia que los había llamado, Judy en seguida intentó cambiar su expresión para dirigirse hacia ella, Nick se quedó con la palabra en la boca, pero era una conversación que estaba dispuesto a continuar, estaba intrigado de que podría ser lo que tuviera esa chica.

* * *

La conversación no tuvo continuidad, Judy se había mostrado seria y distante desde que habían llegado, Nick no comprendía a las mujeres, no se imaginaba por qué se comportaba así, claro, era bastante despistado, la chica ni siquiera prestaba atención a las bromas y conversaciones de sus anfitriones y de eso se había percatado Finnick, no era difícil deducir que su estúpido hermano ha hecho algo para hacerla enojar.

―Judy has estado muy callada ―Olivia rompió el silencio.

―Que? ―la rubia regreso a la vida―. Perdón es que, no me he sentido bien desde que llegamos.

―Qué te pasa? ―preguntó Finnick.

―No sé, este dolor de cabeza, pero está bien ―se pasó las manos por la cabeza―. Tengo algo para el dolor.

―Quieres que te revise?

―No, no ―interrumpió con nerviosismo―. Estoy bien en serio, solo necesito tomar el medicamento para el dolor ―se levantó de la mesa.

Nick en seguida fue tras ella, quien se dirigía afuera.

―Oye espera ―la sostuvo del brazo―. ¿Qué está pasando?

―Nada, Nick, no sucede nada ―su rostro demostraba lo contrario.

―No me vengas con eso.

―Esto es por la llamada? ―intentaba adivinar.

Si, en parte era por esa llamada, pero ese dolor de cabeza, la estaba matando, no tenía humor para discutir, y menos por algo que no tenía sentido, el hermano mayor escuchaba desde adentro los gritos de los jóvenes, se levantó para ver desde la ventana, pero no por mucho, los asuntos de su hermano no le incumbían.

―Y si así fuera qué? ―logró decir.

―Viste mis mensajes? ―preguntó con perspicacia.

―No, Nick, no he tocado tus cosas ―estaba malhumorándose―. Pero tu amiga me despertó en la mañana con su mensaje.

―Ella es…

―No ―interrumpió la rubia―. No me interesa saber quién es o que es tuyo, recuerda que estamos cumpliendo un acuerdo, Nick, no me debes explicaciones.

―Judy…

―Está bien ―caminaba de regreso a la cabaña―. Si quieres ir con ella en estos días, adelante, no me molestaré, no tengo porque, solo asegúrate que tu familia no se entere.

―¡Oh vamos, Judy! ―le gritó a distancia.

Judy corrió dentro y caminó con rapidez a una de las habitaciones, y buscó como loca entre sus cosas, el pequeño frasco de píldoras que pondrían fin a su dolor, su desesperación era mucha, su dolor también, tanto que no podía evitar comenzar a sollozar.

―Oh no ―las lágrimas salían y salían de sus ojos mientras llevaba una de las píldoras a la boca.

Llevó sus manos a su cabeza y se sentó sobre la cama, su dolor no paraba, iba a tardar en disiparse, muchos pensamientos invadían su mente, sabía lo que significaba ese dolor.

―Haz que pare ―susurraba mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo sobre el suelo ―haz que pare el dolor.

La rubia dejó caer su cuerpo hacia atrás, mirando al techo, aun sentía su cabeza punzando, comenzaba a sentirse dopada, cerró sus ojos para recordar que tenía todo un papeleo sobre la cama de la habitación del campus, no quería pensar en ello, pero ahí estaba, al igual que Finnick en el umbral de la puerta que había presenciado todo, Judy había caído dormida, caminó hacia ella y la miró, lucia normal, no se explicaba cómo fue que estaba llorando y sollozando por unas llamadas y mensajes de otra chica, estaba por culpar a Nick, ese chico estaba en aprietos por andar de mujeriego, eso pensaba hasta que vio un pequeño frasco de Dexametasona sobre la mesita de noche, eso sin duda, hizo que sus especulaciones se vieran erróneas.

―Que está pasando contigo Judy? ―murmuró totalmente sorprendido con el pequeño frasco en sus manos.

 ** _Continuará_**

* * *

*Especial agradecimiento a The chronicler Fox, por su contribución de conocimientos medicos en esta historia.


	8. Chapter 8: Los días del lago

_**8: Los días del lago**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Judy abrió sus ojos lentamente, aún quedaban secuelas del dolor en sus sienes, sentía como si tuviera una resaca tremenda, se masajeaba la frente mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, miró a su alrededor, Nick no estaba, al parecer no había dormido a su lado, buscó su reloj, eran pasadas las 9am, se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la ventana, movía las cortinas para visualizar el paisaje exterior, entrecerraba sus ojos para evitar la agresiva luz que percibían sus pupilas.

Tomó el pequeño frasco de píldoras y lo guardó dentro de su maleta, sacó una muda de ropa y se metió a tomar una ducha, no demoró mucho, sus pensamientos vagaban por su mente mientras cepillaba su cabello, recordó que a Nick le gustaba siempre suelto, esta vez decidió amarrarlo en una coleta, no quería salir a la cocina y enfrentar a su familia y lidiar sobre el asunto de la dichosa discusión.

Respiró profundamente antes de poder dirigirse a la cocina, avanzó por el pasillo, pero sorpresivamente no encontró a nadie, escucho algunas voces fuera y se asomó a la ventaba para ver a Olivia y a Finnick en una mesa de picnic bajo el árbol donde estaba colgando la hamaca, estaban desayunando.

―Has despertado ―una voz dijo detrás suyo.

Judy pegó un pequeño brinco al ver a la esposa de Finnick con una jarra de jugo de naranja.

―Buenos días ―sonrió la rubia.

―Anda vamos a desayunar.

―Donde esta Nick? ―se atrevió a preguntar.

―No estoy segura, ha salido muy temprano.

Ambas caminaron afuera y se acercaron a Olivia y Finnick.

―Te sientes mejor? ―preguntó Olivia.

―Si, gracias ―contestó amablemente.

―Estas enferma o algo? ―indagó el rubio.

―No, no ―sonreía con cierto nerviosismo―. Solo son migrañas por no descansar bien.

―Pique algo de fruta para ti, toma ―ofreció Olivia a su lado.

―Si ―se giró la rubia para tomar la bandeja.

Finnick agudizó su vista hacia la chica, notó como ella giraba casi por completo su cabeza para ver a Olivia, sabía que estaba siendo algo paranoico, pero era médico, la chica no debía girar así su cabeza para ver algo que estaba tan cerca de ella.

"Perdida de la visión periférica" pensó entrecerrando sus ojos, observo disimuladamente como Judy se acomodaba sus lentes y probaba bocados de fruta.

―Saben en donde esta Nick? ―interrumpió la voz de la rubia.

―Ha salido muy temprano, no quiso despertarte ―anunció Olivia.

―(Ni siquiera ha dormido conmigo) ―recordó en su mente―. ¿A donde ha ido?

―Fue a dar una caminata ―respondió la madre del pelirrojo.

―Seguramente al pantano ―intervino Finnick bebiendo de su taza de café―. Tranquila, ya volverá.

Judy soltó una sonrisa, no es que quisiera aparentar preocupación por su falso novio, en realidad le intrigaba a donde se había ido, tal vez lo de la noche anterior le dejó con mal sabor, acaso ha sonado grosera? Pensaba.

No, no podía sonar grosera, estaba dejando las cosas en claro, no podía desenfocarse de sus objetivos, ella estaba mal, Nick tenía claro las cosas, y por supuesto eso no impediría que siguiera teniendo contacto con sus otras conquistas, de eso estaba segura, la que se estaba saliendo del acuerdo era ella, no Nick, debía volver a poner las riendas dentro de lo que estaba establecido.

Se comenzaba a frustrar, más que nada porque apenas estaba cumpliendo la primera semana con la familia de su "novio", a decir verdad eran personas bastante amables, la habían acogido y aceptado, no quería causar alguna escena más como la de anoche, tendría que tener cuidado con lo que decía, o peor, con lo que sentía.

Terminó de desayunar y Judy ayudó a las mujeres a recoger la mesa y lavar los platos, después se dedicó a dar una caminata por la orilla del lago, los dorados rayos del sol hacían su cabello resplandecer, la tierra aún estaba húmeda por el rocío, amaba el olor a la tierra mojada, avanzaba lento, deleitándose con su escenario, sabía que sería algo que no volvería a presenciar, así que sacó su móvil y desbloqueó la pantalla, para tomar algunas selfies de ella con el brillante lago detrás, abrió sus contactos y estaba a punto de llamar a casa en Louisiana, se detuvo pensativa, no sabría qué decir, a veces un hola no era suficiente, tenía meses que no llamaba, suspiro antes de salirse del menú de contactos y volver a sacar la aplicación de la cámara.

―Inmortalizando recuerdos ―una voz interrumpió detrás suyo.

La rubia soltó un pequeño brinco al ver al pelirrojo detrás de ella, quien se acercó con lentitud hacia ella para acomodarse en la pantalla del móvil, quedando justo detrás de su hombro, sonrió de manera seductora a la cámara, Judy se quedó estática sin hacer ninguna acción por algunos segundos.

―Qué esperas? ¿No vas a tomar la foto? ―preguntó Nick.

La rubia reacciono y comenzó a tomar varias fotografías, se sintió extraña como es que ese chico actuaba como si no hubiese pasado nada, comenzaba a hacer gestos y eso provocaba que ella soltara varias risas.

―Puedes ponerte serio? ―pidió la rubia mirándolo.

―Como? ―dijo poniendo una cara de seriedad―. ¿Así? ¿Cómo en la foto del título profesional?

Judy no pudo evitar reír ante la tonta broma, Nick se acercó a ella para arrebatarle el móvil y tomar las fotos el mismo, tomo a Judy bruscamente de la cintura para acercarla a él, eso la desconcertó, pero no se opuso.

―Vamos sonríe ―incitó Nick.

―Es difícil cuando estas encajando tus dedos en mis costillas ―se reía Judy.

―Como? ―sonrió―. ¿Así? ―el pelirrojo comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas.

―No espera ―Judy no paraba de reír a carcajadas―. ¡No!

Nick arrojo el móvil al césped seco y forcejeó con Judy en una batalla de cosquillas, ambos luchaban hasta que Judy tropezó y cayó muy cerca de la orilla del agua.

―Mira lo que has hecho! ―reprendió Judy entre risas en el suelo.

―Eso pasa cuando te metes conmi…

El pelirrojo se vio interrumpido por una enorme masa de lodo que impacto contra su cara, abrió sus ojos y miro a la rubia aun en el suelo con las manos llenas de barro.

―Oh eso es jugar sucio! ―advirtió Nick con una mirada desafiante.

Se echó sobre ella, pero Judy comenzó a arrojarle más lodo, ambos rieron y lucharon entre sí, terminaron totalmente embarrados, al final quedaron sentados a la orilla del agua, aun cubiertos de suciedad.

―No recuerdo la última vez que participé en una guerra en el lodo ―comentó Judy mirando hacia el cielo.

―Ni yo ―contestó Nick mirándola―. Hubiera sido interesante que no usaras toda esa ropa.

Judy se limitó a golpear su brazo.

―A decir verdad, es muy relajante ―sonrió la rubia―. Tengo entendido que el barro es bueno para la piel.

―En ese caso ―el pelirrojo tomó una masa de lodo para untarlo en su cara―. No podría ser más apuesto con esto ―presumió.

Judy soltó una risa al verlo ―creo que te ha faltado aquí ―tomo algo de lodo para aplicarlo sobre su mejilla―. Listo, todo un galán ―se burló.

―Me alegra que te hayas percatado de mi galanura ―se jactó.

―No lo arruines ―negó Judy con una sonrisa.

―Bueno ya ―la tomó del hombro para acercarla más a él.

Ambos se miraron con la cara llena de barro, se rieron ante lo que tenían frente el uno del otro, una de las cosas que ninguno de los dos se esperaba, seguido de ello un silencio incomodo que hizo que Judy bajara su mirada, de nuevo esos momentos en lo que no estaba segura de lo que sucedía con ella y sus sentimientos, ya no quería seguir perdiéndose en sus ojos verdes.

―Deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión ―murmuró con seducción Nick.

Judy abrió sus ojos y miró a su alrededor ―nadie de tu familia nos ve, no creo que sea necesario.

―Oh, estoy seguro que están viendo ―se aproximaba a su rostro.

―Estas cubierto de la cara ―dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

―Y eso que? ―alcanzó a decir antes de rozar sus labios contra los de ella.

Nuevamente sus latidos comenzaron a acelerarse, todos esos pensamientos de inseguridad, dudas y dolor, pasaban a segundo plano, se sentía bien tenerle en sus labios, saborear su aliento, sentir sus brazos apretujarla contra él, Nick la abrazaba muy fuerte, como si no quisiera soltarla nunca más, al menos así se sentía Judy, en el fondo quería creer que él no quería soltarla.

―Nick no ―se separa de él bruscamente, había entrado en razón.

―Que?

―No aquí ―dijo rápidamente.

Nick la mira con mirada ladina, entendía el punto, podían ser vistos por su familia estando ahí dando el espectáculo de sus manifestaciones de "amor'.

―Ya habrá un momento ―acarició su mejilla enlodada.

―Creo que deberíamos lavarnos esto ―se levantaba del suelo.

―Bien vamos ―se levantó con ella.

Judy aprovechó la oportunidad y empujó al pelirrojo al agua ―que no te coman las sanguijuelas ―se burló.

―No! No! No! ―gritaba al salir del agua totalmente horrorizado―. Eso fue cruel, granjerita! ―corría hacia ella.

Nick corría tras ella, ambos juguetearon otro rato, Finnick lograba visualizarlos desde lejos, alcanzaba a oír sus risas, miraba en Judy a una chica feliz, veía la forma en que miraba a su hermano, como podría esa chica estar enferma? tanto como para un medicamento tan agresivo.

―Hay que lavar esto ―dijo Nick.

―Ok, voy primero ―corría hacia la cabaña.

Judy corría con todas sus fuerzas intentando dejar al pelirrojo atrás, , Finnick y los demás presenciaban la odisea desde la pequeña terraza de afuera, la rubia logró llegar y entrar directo al cuarto de baño y cerrar justo antes de que Nick llegara.

―Abre la puerta Judy ―advirtió.

El pelirrojo retrocedió unos pasos de manera pensativa y sonrió con una idea en su cabeza, mientras tanto, Judy se despojó de su ropa llena de lodo, deshizo la coleta de su cabeza y entró a la ducha, dejó que el agua se llevara la mayor parte de la suciedad.

Sintió como unas manos ajenas acariciaban su cintura y unos labios tocaban su hombro, se giró con sorpresa y miró a Nick totalmente desnudo frente a ella, aun lleno de barro.

―¡Dios, Nick! ―se exaltó sorprendida, intentaba cubrirse el cuerpo con sus brazos―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Que no es obvio? ―sonrió con dulzura―. Estoy tomando una ducha.

―Porque no esperas a que yo termine? ―sus nervios crecían, intentaba no mirar hacia abajo.

―Porque esperar? ―se acercaba a su rostro para quitar el cabello mojado de su cara―. Además, no hay nada que no haya visto antes.

Judy no estaba segura de sí Nick había hecho algo así antes, pero el compartir algo tan privado como una ducha, era algo que nunca ha compartido con nadie, por otro lado, Nick la miró algo nerviosa, pensó que lo más sensato sería salir, pero el deseo que tenia de ella, era aún más grande, cada vez anhelaba su presencia a su lado, fuese como fuese.

Tomó una esponja y comenzó a tallar con delicadeza el cuerpo de la rubia.

―Si lo he ensuciado, debo limpiarlo ―le dijo con voz seductora al oído.

Judy sonríe y se pone de espaldas para evitar el contacto con sus ojos, era evidente que la vergüenza aún estaba presente, vergüenza que fue disipándose cuando Nick empezó a masajear su espalda, su cintura y sus caderas, de forma lenta y suave la rodeó con sus manos, acarició su abdomen y subió lentamente hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Judy cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, sin duda su Nick tenía unas manos mágicas, el pelirrojo procedió a besar su cuello delicadamente, la atrajo hacia la regadera para dejar caer toda la espuma que él había creado con sus manos, el agua tibia cayendo sobre sus cuerpos era tan relajante, el ruido de la regadera armonizaba el sonido de sus suspiros, nada más tranquilizante y exquisito, Judy no se dio cuenta que en tan poco tiempo habían llenado de vapor el cuarto de baño, no sabía si era debido al agua o al calor de sus cuerpos.

Nick bajó nuevamente sus manos por su estómago hasta su entrepierna y masajeó ligeramente sus pliegues, era algo que había querido hacer desde hacía tiempo, esto ocasionó un pequeño gemido en Judy, las inhibiciones estaban desapareciendo, se volteó hacia él para poder besarlo, no importaba nada, quería tenerle e iba a aprovecharlo, el calor que sentía aumento más cuando Nick empezó a introducir un dedo dentro de ella.

Al pelirrojo le gustaba oír a la granjerita gemir de placer, Judy no tardo en incorporarse frente a él, para seguir besándolo, sus manos también bajaron de su espalda hasta sus glúteos, forcejeó con ellos con delicadeza, quería aprenderse de memoria el cuerpo de él, pronto no podría volver a tocarlo más, no quería pensar más y le lanzó una mirada seductora y una sonrisa coqueta, dos armas que ni ella sabía que poseía, eso a Nick le encantó, la rubia lo fue besando hasta el canal de su pecho, bajando hasta su abdomen hasta donde estaba la gran hombría de Nick en posición de firmes, ferviente y ansioso.

Judy tomó su miembro, estaba tibio y duro como roca, se iba a atrever a hacer algo que no se imaginaba, con su lengua masajeo la punta, escuchó como Nick soltó un gemido sonoro muy fuerte, se llevó la punta a su boca y succionó con suavidad, vio cómo su amante arqueó un poco su espalda ante tal estimulo, el pelirrojo la miró, acaricio sus mejillas, le lanzó una sonrisa, esa chica sin duda era extraordinaria, no solo por el placer que le proporcionaba, sino por lo feliz que lo había hecho en esos días, se estaba dando cuenta de cosas muy importantes.

Judy empezó a llevarse a la boca la mitad del miembro, el chico sintió como los labios de la rubia rozaban delicadamente cada centímetro de la piel de su masculinidad, cada succión era una bocanada de placer y ella se daba cuenta de ello.

―Te necesito dentro de mí, ya ―le exigió.

Nick la levanta y la pone de espaldas, la rubia se encorva un poco, apoya sus manos sobre la pared, el pelirrojo la toma de las caderas y la penetra de una estocada, Nick se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, adoraba sentirse dentro de ella, quería recordar esa sensación tan deliciosa, tan diferente a otras ocasiones, incluso a otras chicas, lentamente empezó a entrar y salir de ella, Judy empezó a sentir ese cosquilleo, como su cuerpo elevaba de nuevo su temperatura, esa sensación tan placentera, estaba completamente enloquecida, era un efecto diferente a otros días, era más intenso y más satisfactorio.

Nick apresuró sus embestidas, la rubia soltaba pequeños gemidos, cosa que le encantaba a su compañero, eso hacía que se excitara aún más.

―Oh Dios ―ahogaba Judy sus gemidos.

Sabía que Judy estaba por correrse, parecía ser que, por esa vez a él le importaba más el placer que tuviera ella que el suyo propio, empezó a sentir esa adrenalina, esa electricidad que necesitaba ser descargada,

Nick apresuró el paso y sintió como las paredes de la intimidad de la rubia se contraían contra su miembro que estaba a punto de estallar junto con unos gemidos de placer que, solo viniendo de ella, eran encantadores, el pelirrojo empujó con más intensidad hasta que él también pudo saciarse y soltar aquel liquido cálido dentro de ella.

Judy sentía como el miembro de Nick continuaba palpitando dentro suyo, soltó un suspiro y volteó a ver a su "socio", el pelirrojo la tomó de los brazos la atrajo hacia él y la besó con suma dulzura, lo que había pensado sobre el acuerdo esa mañana estaba importándole un carajo en ese momento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La luna iluminaba la oscuridad de aquella noche cálida, la "pareja" se balanceaba sobre la hamaca, contemplando las brillantes luciérnagas que sobrevolaban el lago y escuchando el sonido de los grillos, nada podría ser más romántico.

―Ojalá todo fuera así ―murmuró el pelirrojo.

―Si ―contestó Judy desviando su mirada―. Nada como estar en la naturaleza ―desvió el tema.

―No, Judy, me refiero a…

―Oh Dios ―interrumpió Judy levantándose de golpe―. Mi móvil! ¿Dónde lo has dejado?

El pelirrojo se desconcierta por el inoportuno cambio de tema, pero se queda pensativo.

―Creo que donde nos peleamos en el lodo ―contestó―. ¿Quieres que vayamos por él?

―No, no, solo… ―pensaba―. Préstame el tuyo para usarlo de linterna y encontrarlo, iré por él.

El pelirrojo saca su móvil para entregarlo a la rubia ― ¿segura que no quieres que vaya contigo?

―No, está bien, no está lejos, será rápido.

Nick vio a la rubia alejarse entre la penumbra, se balanceaba de un lado a otro pensativo.

―Interesante relación la de ustedes ―interrumpió Finnick.

Nick suspiró antes de poder pensar en alguna respuesta ―porque lo dices?

―Bueno un día están enojados y al otro actúan y se aman como si no hubiese un mañana ―se cruzaba de brazos―. Para empezar, ¿porque se enojaron? ―se sentaba a lado de su hermano.

―Jennifer ―logró contestar el pelirrojo

―Creí que ya habían terminado desde hace años.

―Seguimos siendo amigos ―se justificó el pelirrojo rascándose la nuca.

―Imagino que clase de amistad llevas con ella ―arqueó la ceja.

―Que? ―se giró a ver a Finnick ―crees que yo…

―Si ―interrumpió afirmando a su oración―. No es difícil deducirlo, Nikkito, eres bastante zorro, debería decir.

―Con ella es diferente… ―dijo Nick sin pensar.

―Por favor! ―exclamó el rubio―. Eso dijiste con Jennifer, Nicholas, podrás engañar a papá y mamá, pero a mí no.

―Que quieres decir? ―el chico comenzaba a ponerse algo nervioso.

―A que te conozco mejor que tu ―inquirió el rubio―. Ese cuento de que has cambiado no te lo crees ni tú.

―Oh vamos, viejo, ella es diferente.

―Lo sé ―le dio la razón al pelirrojo―. Por eso mismo debes valorar lo que tienes, porque ella podría ser la única persona que aprecie toda esa porquería que eres ―se burló.

―Oh vamos ―golpeó a Finnick en el brazo.

―Como sea, gasterópodo ―se levanta de la hamaca para irse―. Oh por cierto ―se giró de nuevo hacia el―. ¿Sabes desde cuando está enferma?

―Enferma? ―contestó de manera incrédula―. ¿Enferma de qué?

―Que no lo sabes? ―la cara de Finnick cambió radicalmente.

―Saber qué? ―se levanta para caminar hacia él.

―Nick, Judy tenía un frasco de prescripción de Dexametasona.

―En español por favor ―pidió su hermano.

―Un medicamento bastante inusual, ¿sabías que lo tomaba no?

Nick comenzó a maquinar dentro de su mente, recordaba vagamente algunas ocasiones en las que la chica se llevaba píldoras a la boca, en el avión, el aeropuerto, en la habitación, no creía que fuera algo relevante, la chica era vegetariana, pudiera ser que no consumiera los nutrientes necesarios y tuviera que recurrir a vitaminas.

―Si ―contestó con algo de duda.

―Y sabes que es lo que tiene? ―volvió a interrogar Finnick.

―No le gusta que me meta en sus asuntos de salud ―evadió Nick.

―No tienes ni idea, cierto ―Finnick se cruzó de brazos.

El pelirrojo se quedó sin respuestas.

―Nick, deberías preocuparte, ese medicamento es muy agresivo para alguien de su edad, inclusive para cualquier persona.

―Ahí vas con tus jergas de doctor ―se malhumoró.

―Escúchame! ―alzo la voz―. Esto no es un juego, Nicholas, estamos hablando de algo grave.

La cara de Nick cambió, sabia cuando su hermano hablaba en serio, y en ese momento, Finnick no estaba bromeando.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Judy alumbraba con la linterna del móvil hasta el lugar en donde estaban jugando, encontró su móvil y lo guardó en el bolsillo, se detuvo a medio camino para mirar el móvil de Nick, tenía el acceso para ver mensajes y llamadas, de pronto el corazón le palpitaba muy fuerte, estaba a punto de convertirse en una de esas novias locas celosas, solo que la diferencia era que ella no era la novia, solo la loca celosa, la mano le temblaba al querer entrar a la aplicación de los mensajes, sabía que si la abría podría descubrir cosas no muy agradables, cosas que podrían romper su corazón, tal vez eso necesitaba, descubrir el verdadero Nick Wilde, así podría deshacerse de esos sentimientos y entrar de nuevo a la realidad.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	9. Chapter 9: La noche de las luciérnagas

**_9: La noche de las luciérnagas._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Judy sostenía el móvil en sus manos, tragó saliva en seco y estaba por abrir los mensajes, pero se vio interrumpida por una llamada entrante, si, era de Jennifer.

Lenta y temerariamente con el dedo deslizó para contestar la llamada.

―Diga? ―preguntó temerosamente.

 _―_ _Hola Nikki_ ―escuchó la voz del otro lado de la línea

Se imaginaba a la tal Jennifer, una chica de esas sobrevaloradas, seguramente porrista, de esas que seguramente se la pasaban de compras todo el día, les importaban un carajo los estudios y estaban más preocupadas sobre que marca y tono de labial usar.

―No soy Nick ―contestó la rubia con cierto desdén, por alguna razón le molestaba que ella llamara.

― _Quien habla?_ ―la voz sonaba aguda―. _Aguarda… ¿eres Judy?_

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos, ¿esa chica "sobrevalorada" sabia de su existencia?

―Si ―contestó con un hilo en su voz totalmente sorprendida.

* * *

―Nick debes prestar atención a lo que le sucede ―la voz de Finnick continuaba sonando seria.

―Te repito que no creo que sea algo grave.

―Vuelve a preguntarle que es ese medicamento ―pidió su hermano―. Más vale que yo me esté equivocando.

―Tu que tanto sabes ―alardeaba Nick―. ¿Para qué sirve ese "famoso" medicamento?

―Puede ser… ―se ponía pensativo―. Algún edema, alguna inflamación, una enfermedad autoinmune, peor de los casos… un tumor.

―Estas exagerando! ―se cruzó de brazos.

―Ojalá que esté exagerando ―deseó Finnick.

Finnick abandonó a su hermano y entro a la cabaña, nuevamente se dispuso a irrumpir en la habitación donde Judy dormía, para buscar ese famoso frasco, después de hurgar entre las maletas encontró el frasco nuevamente, llevaba poco menos de la mitad de las píldoras, leyó la etiqueta con letras remarcadas:

St. James Rx Pharmacy

638121, Hawkins Phillip,

 **Judith Laverne Hopps**

 **Tome 1 píldora para dolor e inflamación**

 **cada 24 horas, vía oral.**

100 gr. Dexametasona.

Finnick quedó pensativo, "dolor e inflamación", esa información no le decía nada, podría haber múltiples causas de ese dolor, sabía que el dolor venia de la cabeza, pero que causaba ese dolor?

Giró el frasco y vio el número de la farmacia, tal vez rastreando la receta podría contactar al doctor Hawkins, el que había prescrito el medicamento y obtener más información, sabía que no iba a ser sencillo, ningún doctor soltaría información sobre sus pacientes, pero Judy no parecía ser el tipo de persona que diría abiertamente si alguna enfermedad la aquejase, sacó su móvil para guardar el número, regresando a casa iba a ponerse en marcha en la investigación, por lo pronto regresó el frasco a su sitio.

* * *

Judy había finalizado su llamada con Jennifer, se quedó totalmente sorprendida con lo que acababa de escuchar, volvió a mirar la pantalla y se atrevió a abrir los mensajes, el corazón le latía a toda velocidad, la conversación con Jennifer no era muy larga, pero lo leyó completamente, sintió una extraña punzada en su corazón, su respiración se aceleraba por lo que sus ojos leían, el corazón se le encogía de la conmoción, llegó al final del último mensaje enviado y justo para eso, escuchó unos pasos sobre la hierba, salió de la aplicación y avanzaba unos pasos.

―Te has tardado ―comentó el pelirrojo―. ¿Todo bien?

La rubia lo vio a los ojos, suspiro ligeramente para volver a tomar aire ―si ―logró decir intentando disimular mientras le entregaba el móvil―. Todo bien.

Nick no era tonto, la expresión de la chica había cambiado, no era la que hacía apenas unos minutos fue a buscar su móvil ―Ahora que ha sucedido?

Judy se detuvo para girarse a verlo ―Ha llamado Jennifer.

―Has contestado? ―el semblante del pelirrojo cambió radicalmente.

―Sí, he contestado ―Judy volvió a retomar su paso para dejarlo atrás.

―Hey hey, espera ―la detuvo del brazo―. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

―Todo ―contestó mirándolo a los ojos―. Me ha dicho todo, Nick.

Nick la soltó al instante, estaba perdido, totalmente expuesto, ella sabía la verdad, se pasó las manos por el cabello y suspiró.

―Supongo que ibas a saberlo tarde o temprano.

―No te equivoques conmigo, Nicholas, no quiero explicaciones ―la voz de Judy sonaba muy seria―. Solo cumple tu parte y todo estará bien.

La rubia lo dejó ahí solo, con sus pensamientos, miró como Judy entraba a la cabaña, regresó a la hamaca un rato más, meditando sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo, se estaba sintiendo tonto y estúpido, pero no tenía dudas de que el remordimiento no estaba presente, no se arrepentía de nada, no sabía si era lo más lamentable o que eso le iba a impedir enfocarse.

Al igual que su "socio", Judy también meditaba desde la cama, mirando hacia la ventana, una oleada de tristeza quiso manifestarse en su rostro, quería llorar, definitivamente la tristeza era un sentimiento que la estaba invadiendo, no quería tener esa clase de emociones, se suponía que iba a ser un verano increíble.

Escuchaba sobre el piso de madera los pasos de alguien, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, aun conteniendo una que otra lagrima, era Nick, quien había entrado a la habitación, el pelirrojo se cambió de ropa para prepararse para ir a la cama, si, junto a Judy, se detuvo a contemplarla, sonrió ligeramente y se sentó en una orilla.

―Sé que no estas dormida ―rompió el silencio.

Judy seguía sin responder, quería seguir intentando.

―Vamos, conozco como duermes ―encajó sus dedos en las costillas de la rubia.

Judy ahogó una carcajada y finalmente fue vencida por las manos de Nick ―intento hacerlo ―trataba de ponerse seria.

―Deja de intentar ―le susurró al oído.

Judy abrió sus ojos, de pronto su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y su cabeza empezó a punzar levemente, Nick se recostó a su lado para quedar cara a cara con ella.

―Estoy muy cansada ―cerraba sus ojos de nuevo―. La cabeza quiere dolerme.

―Quieres que te de algo? ―se levanta para sentarse, podría poder en marcha lo que su hermano le había dicho.

―En mi maleta ―dijo Judy con voz baja.

Nick se levanta para buscar el frasco, lo ve y lee, arqueó su ceja cuando vio la descripción de la etiqueta, lo mismo que su hermano había leído.

―Porque tomas esto cada 24 horas? ―preguntó con suspicacia―. ¿No se suponían que eran vitaminas? ¿Estás enferma de algo?

―No ―respondió casi interrumpiéndolo―. Solo es para las migrañas, de un tiempo acá he padecido de muchas debido al estrés.

―Segura? ―inquirió el pelirrojo entregándole el frasco―. ¿Porque me has dicho que eran vitaminas?

―Ni mi padre me hace tantas preguntas ―se cruzó de brazos la rubia.

―Me preocupo por ti ―dijo temerariamente.

Judy no se esperaba esa confesión ―en serio?

―Es malo que lo haga? ―interrogó con una sonrisa.

―No, solo que… ―ya no tenía palabras, se limitó a llevarse la píldora a la boca.

―No tienes que decir nada ―mencionó, anda duerme.

Nick le quitó el frasco de las manos, lo puso sobre la mesita y se volvió a recostar a su lado, acariciaba los largos cabellos de su compañera, dejaba que la luz de la noche lo llevara a fantasear, lo mismo hacia Judy, quería tenerle cerca pero a la vez no podía seguir con el más tiempo, se lastimaba ella, ella sola se atormentaba, siguió pensando hasta quedarse dormida, Nick la contemplaba, de nuevo aquel suceso le vino a la mente, la llamada de Jennifer, no paró de pensar en aquello hasta también caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Pasaron los días, el comportamiento de Judy se había vuelto distante de su "novio", a decir verdad, la rubia se empezaba a limitar con él, solo actuar como novia cuando estaban frente a su familia, cualquier pretexto era válido para alejarse de Nick, no quería más sentimientos en su mente, después de haber leído esos mensajes y de las palabras de Jennifer, sabía que no debía continuar con la locura, tenía miles de ganas de decirle a Nick que acábese el acuerdo, tomar un boleto de regreso y olvidarse de todo, tenía bien marcado en su mente, enamorarse no estaba en las clausulas.

Al fin había llegado el final de la semana, estaban por volver a casa de Nick, ya últimamente estaba muy nerviosa por todo, no quería tener cerca al chico, no sabía cómo evadirlo más, pasaba los últimos momentos de la tarde sentada en aquella hamaca contemplando el atardecer, aun pensativa y con el corazón acongojado.

―A Nick y a mí nos encantaba venir en el verano ―interrumpió la voz de Finnick.

―Si ―respondió con una sonrisa mirando como el agua brillaba con la anaranjada luz del sol ―. Ya me había dicho eso antes.

―Tenia años que no pisaba por acá ―se sentaba a su lado―. Sentarme aquí en la tarde, era mi parte favorita del día.

―Ya veo porque ―no dejaba de ver el hermoso paisaje a su alrededor.

Finnick desvió un poco la mirada, miraba una peculiaridad en los brazos de Judy.

―Como te has hecho eso? ―preguntó Finnick tomándola de un brazo.

―Que? ―miraba su brazo, tenía tres enormes moretones, sus ojos se sorprendieron por lo que estaba viendo―. No… no sé…

―En el otro brazo también tienes? ―tomó el otro brazo para cerciorarse.

―No sé… ―la chica lucia incrédula.

Finnick se sorprendió al ver más moretones en el otro brazo ―que te está pasando?

―A mi?

―Para que estas tomando ese medicamento?

―Nick te ha dicho, cierto?

La mirada de Finnick era bastante seria.

―No es nada grave.

―Judy, vamos, no tienes por qué temer o avergonzarte, antes de ser hermano de Nick, soy médico, y se trata de tu salud, lo que estas tomando puede ser un efecto secundario de ese medicamento.

―Es solo para la migraña.

―Sabes que eso no es verdad ―intentaba sonar sensato―. A diferencia de Nick, puedes confiar en mí, te lo aseguro.

Judy miró al hermano mayor a los ojos, suspiró y cerró sus ojos para hablar ―tengo…

―Ahí estas! ―interrumpió Nick la tensión entre "cuñada y cuñado" ―. ¿Lista?

―Para qué? ―se levantaba de la hamaca.

―Para el ultimo paseo por el lago ―sonreía de lado.

Finnick contempló a la pareja caminar hasta el muelle y subir a una balsa, al menos estaba ganando confianza con ella, podría descubrir que tenía sin necesidad de investigar nada.

Nick y Judy se adentraron en el lago, el sol ya estaba casi oculto, apenas y podía mirar.

―A dónde vamos?

―Ya verás ―sonreía el pelirrojo.

―Pues eso espero porque ya está oscuro ―bromeó la rubia.

―Ya lo veras, paciencia granjerita ―decía mientras remaba sobre el agua―. Por cierto, ¿qué te ha pasado en los brazos?

―Recuerdas la pelea en lodo?

―No he sido tan rudo contigo ―expresó el pelirrojo―. Además, eso ha sido hace una semana, eso parece que te lo han hecho ayer.

―Pues estas tan distraído que no lo habías notado ―se excusó.

Ambos solo se veían iluminados con la escasa luz de la luna menguante, de pronto se acercaron más a una de las orillas donde estaba un árbol, Judy no tardo en distinguir las pequeñas luces.

―Qué es eso? ―entrecerraba sus ojos intentando enfocar mejor su vista.

Miles de luciérnagas sobrevolaban en el agua, iluminando su alrededor, brillaban cual estrellas en el aire con sus luces intermitentes, sus ojos se maravillaban con lo que estaba viendo, nunca había presenciado algo así en su vida, era como estar en otra dimensión, otro lugar desconocido, algo muy irreal.

―Wow… ―expresaba con asombro.

―Te gusta?

―Es increíble ―no cabía de la emoción.

―Eres la segunda persona en estar en este lugar…

La cara de Judy decayó, ¿por qué? ¿Porque tenía que venir a su mente Jennifer? De nuevo ese sentimiento apoderándose de su cabeza.

―Quien ha sido la primera? ―se atrevió a preguntar mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

―La primera persona he sido yo ―contestó con una sonrisa mientras recargaba sus brazos sobre la orilla de la balsa.

La expresión de la rubia fue más de desconcierto, ya no sabía que esperar de Nick Wilde ―¿y porque me has traído aquí?

―Quería compartir algo único contigo.

―Que pretendes con esto Nick? ―se cruzó de brazos.

―Nada ―su mirada no dejaba de verse tan seductora.

―Conozco esa mirada ―anunció la rubia.

―A sí? ―comenzaba a acercarse a ella.

―Nick?

―Si? ―respondió acercándose aún más a su rostro.

―Nadie nos ve, Nick ―le recordó.

―Lo sé ―ya estaba a escasos centímetro de su rostro―. Por eso te he traído aquí.

El pelirrojo rozaba sus labios contra los de Judy, de nuevo ella podía saborear esa deliciosa sensación tan estremecedora, el corazón comenzaba a latirle muy fuerte, recordó de nuevo esos mensajes en ese maldito móvil, Finnick interrogándola, sus hematomas, la dexametasona, los papeles que yacían en la habitación del campus.

―Nick, recuerda, tenemos un acuerdo ―intentaba detener el frenesí que provocaban los labios de él.

―A la mierda el acuerdo, Judy.

Nick la atrajo más a sus labios para besarla con más intensidad, con el deseo más ferviente, con un anhelo creciente, con un inesperado amor…

 ** _Continuará…_**


	10. Chapter 10: La vida es injusta

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _10: La vida es injusta._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Judy contemplaba a través de la ventanilla del coche, algunas gotas impactaban contra el vidrio, no hablaba, no había palabras que rompiesen el tenso silencio que invadía aquel tan reducido espacio en el auto, el momento de hacia unas horas antes, no paraba de sonar en sus adentros, en su mente, retumbaba más duro que aquel dolor de cabeza.

— _A la mierda el acuerdo, Judy…_ — _recordaba la voz del pelirrojo._

 _—_ _No, Nick –contestó impetuosamente interrumpiendo el profundo beso.- No hagas esto, por favor._

— _Oh vamos, tu no hagas esto! –respondió alejándose ligeramente de ella_ — _. Niégame que no sientes algo –le pidió._

 _La rubia suspiró y no pensó más allá de 3 segundos, su mirada se centró en los ojos verdes de Nick para darle una respuesta convincente._

— _No –lo miró con cierta frialdad_ — _. No siento nada por ti._

— _Si, claro –se cruzó de brazos_ — _. Repítelo hasta que te lo creas. (1)_

— _Porque piensas que siento algo?_

— _Por cómo te estás comportando –aseguró_ — _. No soy ningún imbécil, sé cuándo le gusto a una mujer, cuando quiere tenerme cerca, y tu Judy –comenzaba a aproximarse a ella_ — _. Tú no quieres tenerme lejos._

— _Llévame a la orilla –interrumpió._

— _Judy._

— _Llévame de regreso –le pidió de nuevo_ — _. No voy a jugar este juego contigo._

— _Que juego?_

 _La rubia se puso de pie sobre la balsa, cerraba sus ojos en un intento de reprimir todo lo que en realidad sentía dentro._

— _Judy vamos, siéntate por favor –tomaba su mano para evitar que se cayera._

— _Ese en que finges sentir algo para después usar esa persona._

— _Si mal no recuerdo, en eso habíamos quedado –comprendía a la perfección lo que decía._

— _Bien, he cumplido, tu haz cumplido, entonces creo que ya no hay más acuerdos que decretar –intentaba soltarse de las manos de él._

— _El verano aún no termina, Judy –le recordó._

— _Para mí si –soltó la mano de Nick_ — _. Llévame a la orilla._

— _Aún tenemos que hablar…_

 _La rubia saltó al agua y comenzó a nadar a la orilla._

— _Oh vamos Judy, esta oscuro! –le gritaba desde la balsa_ — _. Puede haber sanguijuelas!_

 _Finnick observó la silueta de Judy entre la penumbra, venia totalmente empapada, se abrazaba a sí misma y dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa al hermano mayor, quien arqueaba su ceja ante lo que visualizaban sus ojos._

— _Estoy bien, no te preocupes –entró a la cabaña._

* * *

Había acabado para ella, no podría permitir más, todo estaba yéndose muy lejos, ese "acuerdo" se les estaba saliendo de las manos. Esa noche no permitió que Nick durmiera junto a ella, ni tampoco hubieron buenos días en la mañana, solo una píldora en sus manos que llevó a su boca, se encontraba meditando sobre sus acciones en esas últimas semanas, lo mejor era regresar a su rutina, que todo volviese a su lugar.

Apenas tocaron pie en la casa de los Wilde, Judy rápidamente comenzó a alistar sus cosas, era el momento de hacer su retirada, por el bien de ella, por el bien de Nick, por el bien de todos.

—Entonces solo asi… te vas? –Nick aguardaba en el umbral.

—Si –respondió mientras terminaba de empacar.

—No tienes que irte Judy, nadie te está corriendo.

La rubia se gira para verle, tendría que aprenderse el rostro de aquel chico, pudiera ser que no lo tuviera tan de cerca de nuevo.

—Agradezco mucho el recibimiento de tu familia, en verdad, son unas lindas personas y han sido muy amables conmigo.

—Entonces porque quieres irte?

—Porque si –no sabía que más responder.

La rubia avanzaba hacia el umbral ya con su maleta lista, pero Nick le impidió el paso atravesando su brazo.

—Esa no es una razón.

—No tiene que haber una razón –respondió.

—Judy te estoy deteniendo porque yo si tengo una razón para hacerlo.

—No quiero escucharlo –lo interrumpió estrepitosamente.

—Déjame hablar al menos! –exclamó.

—No! –le gritó con euforia—. No quiero escucharte!

La rubia se abrió paso entre el pelirrojo y el umbral, pero Nick la tomó con fuerza del brazo.

—Es por lo que Jennifer ha dicho, cierto? –había dado en el blanco.

—Si! –respondió en voz alta.

—Ajá, ya estamos progresando (2) –analizó el pelirrojo.

—Ya déjame en paz! (2) –contestó malhumorada soltándose violentamente del agarre de Nick.

—Al menos ten la cortesía de despedirte de mi familia.

Judy se detuvo en seco a mitad del pasillo, no estaba contemplando esa otra parte, seria grosero solo irse sin decir adiós, después de que la han recibido tan amablemente y la consideraban ya parte de su familia, sus padres no tenían la culpa de las acciones de ella y de ese chico, se giró lentamente para verle a los ojos.

—Una vez que mire a todos en tu familia, me despediré como se debe, después de eso, me llevaras al aeropuerto –le dijo casi en tono de órden.

La rubia regresó a la habitación del chico una vez más, esperando algunas horas a que el padre de Nick hiciera presencia en la casa para poder proceder a la despedida oficial, a Nick le agradó ese perfecto pretexto, le haría ganar más tiempo para convencerle de que se quedara, algo tenía que idear para ello, Judy no debía irse tan pronto, no aún.

Judy intentaba evadir a Nick el resto de la tarde, se le hacían eternas las horas a que llegara la noche y apareciera el padre de Nick, se dedicó a curiosear el resto de la casa por su cuenta, no quería toparse con nadie y que se diera cuenta de la situación y vinieran las preguntas para las cuales no tendría respuestas convincentes.

Nick se limitaba a mirarla a través de los ventanales, la observaba vagar sobre el jardín, miró como tenía en sus manos un libro, vio cómo se sentó cerca de la piscina para leer un rato, la contemplaba en silencio, a decir verdad sin pensar, aun no tenía ni idea de que hacer para retenerla más tiempo, incluso se preguntaba por qué quería que ella no se fuera aún, se interrogaba si era para seguir aparentando frente a su familia y que el numerito no se viniera abajo. O realmente los sentimientos que estaban apareciendo estaban interfiriendo en impedir su partida.

—Es muy interesante ver cómo has echado todo a perder –escuchó a Finnick detrás suyo—. Y mírate ahí estas –lo señaló en forma teatral—. Pensando en cómo remediarlo y no tienes ni una puta idea de que has hecho.

—Porque? –sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal—. Te ha dicho algo?

—Crees que ella lo haría? –el hermano se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

—No sé –se encogió de hombros—. Nada es seguro con ella, no la conozco del todo.

—Sí, lo sé –apoyó Finnick acercándose más a la ventana para poder apreciar también a la rubia—. Puedes ser bastante idiota con las mujeres a veces.

—Ella es diferente.

—Si, lo he notado –Finnick agudizaba la vista para verla mejor—. Hablaste con ella con respecto al medicamento?

—Solo ha dicho que es por las migrañas que le causa el estrés y esas jergas –respondió el pelirrojo.

Finnick quedó pensativo, no era ninguna respuesta convincente, puede que engañara a Nick, pero no a él –¿Tú le has causado esos moretones en los brazos? –indagó.

—Jura que he sido yo cuando jugamos en el lodo, pero no fui rudo con ella –se cruzaba de brazos pensativo—. ¿Sabes a qué pudo deberse?

—Algún efecto secundario del medicamento –divagó—. No puedo asegurar nada, hasta no saber su historia clínica, y no puedo saberla hasta que ella autorice a su doctor para proporcionármela.

—¿Que sospechas que puede ser? Es grave? –Nick comenzaba a mostrar interés por primera vez por el bienestar de Judy.

Finnick suspiraba en alguna respuesta, pero lo cierto es que no sabía que podía decirle a su hermano tratándose de su novia –Es difícil decirlo, no sé, podría ser alguna tontería por la que uno no deba agobiarse, o podría ser algo mortal –meneaba su cabeza intentando pensar-. Solo ella tiene la respuesta, Nick, debes preguntarle en lugar de adivinar.

—En estos momentos no quiere ver ni mi retrato –se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

—Típico de ti, Nikkito –se burló Finnick—. Pues, comienza a contentarla –se retiraba del lugar.

—Quiere irse –confesó en un intento desesperado por pedir ayuda a su hermano.

Finnick se detuvo y se volteó a verle –vaya que entonces has liado un tremendo problemón, hermanito –casi se reía—. ¿Qué has hecho para que la pobre quisiera salir huyendo?

Nick suspiró, no era muy unido a Finnick en aspectos sentimentales, pero hasta entonces no se le había ocurrido nada para hacer que Judy desistiera de la idea de irse, su hermano ya era un hombre más maduro, casado y sabia, aunque no le gustase reconocerlo, más experiencia que él, cualquier cosa que pudiera aportar, sería muy útil.

—Todo empezó con una llamada de Jennifer que Judy ha respondido.

—Vaya ya veo –Finnick miraba a su hermano con cierta compasión, tal vez se apiadaría de él y le ayudaría—. Creo que puedo ayudarte, hermanito, pero antes, necesito saber ¿Que le ha dicho ella a Judy?

* * *

La noche había caído, Judy aun yacía sentada en el sofá cerca de la piscina, los pensamientos sobre Nick no habían abandonado su mente, en lo que más pensaba era en él, todo se volvía abrumador, se estaba cansando de seguir fingiendo ser algo que no era, la novia perfecta de alguien "perfecto", le estaba estresando todo el asunto, era más fácil mejor irse y dejar todo botado, pero en cierta forma se sentía comprometida, la familia de Nick no tenía la culpa de sus desplantes ni de su insensatez de sus acciones, y ese compromiso era debido a sentimientos, sentimientos que no deberían haber aparecido en primer lugar.

—Vamos nerd, mi padre ha llegado –Nick interrumpió los pensamientos de Judy—. Podrás despedirte de todos.

El momento se venía, Judy sintió un fuerte golpe en el corazón, como si quisiera salirse de su cuerpo, se levantó en silencio y se dirigió a Nick para entrar juntos a la casa, Judy procesaba una y otra vez las palabras correctas para despedirse y agradecerles a todos por su hospitalidad.

Nick se atrevió a tomar a la rubia de la mano y entrar por la terraza, todo estaba oscurecido, no había ninguna luz encendida.

—¿Se ha ido la electricidad? –Judy miraba a su alrededor—. Afuera todo está encendido.

La confusión se acrecentaba al ver el pequeño camino de velas que hacían un pequeño camino hacia el comedor principal.

—¿Nick que es esto? –frunció el ceño con confusión.

Nick no respondió a la pregunta, se limitó a dirigir a la rubia hasta el comedor, donde fue recibida por un montonal más de velas y una invasión total de rosas en el lugar, el exquisito aroma floral estaba bastante presente en el sitio, la rubia apenas podía ver la belleza con la que estaba adornada la mesa, Judy solo se confundía mas, no estaba segura de que sucedía, de cómo reaccionar o que decir, sentía un revoltijo en su estómago, una mezcla de nervios, confusión y estrés.

—¿Que es todo esto? –el latido de su corazón comenzaba a avisarle lo que se estaba avecinando.

—Judy… —tomó la mano de la rubia con más fuerza–. Sé que es algo apresurado…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es apresurado?

—Aquí frente a mi familia como testigos…

La luz aumentaba en la habitación, Judy observó al final del largo comedor a los padres de Nick, a Finnick y a su esposa visualizando la situación, sonrientes a la expectativa de la confesión.

—Dime que es una jodida broma –le susurró nerviosa.

Nick rió y tomó su mano –no, no es una broma tonta, esto es real…

Judy no sabía para dónde dirigir su mirada, sentía como la respiración traicionaba su cuerpo al querer hacerse ausente.

—Nunca había hecho esto por nadie –murmuró el pelirrojo arrodillándose frente a ella.

—Hey no, que estás haciendo –le susurró de manera muy baja.

—Judy… —Nick tomó aire antes de soltar lo que desde hace tiempo quería decirle, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño estuche de terciopelo rojo, lo abrió para mostrar un hermoso anillo—. Esta es una promesa, de que algún día, vamos a unir nuestras vidas.

—¿Es una broma? –le volvió a susurrar.

Nick negó con la cabeza, se levantó, saco el anillo del estuche y lo intentó poner en la mano de Judy.

—Esto es muy repentino –reía de los nervios y del coraje—. No sé qué decir.

—Solo di que si! –gritaba Finnick.

—Finnick! –le reprendió Olivia.

Judy miraba a Nick con cierto rencor, una treta de esas no eran nada divertidas, negó con su cabeza y alejó su mano de la de él, sintió un enorme malestar en su cuerpo, lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos, ese revoltijo en su estómago quería estallar.

–No puedo responder eso –fue lo que logró decir para salir corriendo de regreso a afuera.

Todos se miraron entre sí, no esperaban para nada que concluyera de esa manera, Nick se encogió de hombros ante la reacción de Judy, seguía sin comprender el porqué, miro a Finnick en señal de que la misión había sido fallida, el pelirrojo corrió tras la rubia.

—Pero que ha pasado? –preguntó Olivia con desconcierto.

—Finnick, no –intentó detenerlo su padre al ver que se dirigía afuera–. Es asunto de ellos.

—Si, hijo, deja que ellos arreglen ese altercado –pidió Olivia.

Finnick quedó a mitad de camino pensativo.

* * *

Nick encontró a Judy en el lugar más alejado de la casa, cerca de unos arbustos, la chica vomitaba, la escuchaba sollozar al mismo tiempo.

—Estas bien? –se atrevió a preguntar.

Judy soltó un par de vómitos mas antes de responderle –NO! –exclamó furiosa—. No estoy bien.

Judy limpió su boca con su mano y miró eufórica al chico –Que mierda ha sido todo eso?

—Que?

—Una cosa es pretender ser tu novia y otra diferente a fingir ser tu esposa…

—Cálmate, no te estaba pidiendo matrimonio todavía –intentaba tranquilizarla.

—No me pidas que me calme! –le gritó, las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos, ese sentimiento reprimido de impotencia estaba saliendo a la luz—. Quieres burlarte de mí acaso?

—Judy, cálmate, nadie quiere burlarse de ti –Nick se acercó a ella para tomarla de los hombros—. No hice eso para fingir algo, que acaso lo que te dijo Jennifer no fue claro?

Judy bajó su mirada, su corazón acelerado quería desbordarse.

—Quieres que te lo diga yo?

—No –levantó su mirada hacia él.

—Escucha por una vez, carajo –la interrumpió—. Si, teníamos un acuerdo, debíamos fingir al principio, pero te lo he dicho ayer, ahora me importa una mierda ese acuerdo.

Judy bajó su cabeza de nuevo, no quería escucharle más, cada palabra solo la lastimaba.

—Escúchame, me enamoré de ti… de verdad.

Nick dio justo en el blanco, las lágrimas no cesaban, todo se estaba volviendo más difícil para ella, estaba oyendo justo las palabras que no quería oír de su boca.

—Hice toda esa mierda cursi por ti, Judy, porque te estoy tomando en serio, ya no quiero que esto sea un juego para nosotros, así como para mi familia, quiero que sea real para nosotros.

Cada palabra impactaba sobre su corazón, todo dolía, dolía demasiado, sabía que ese momento llegaría, en el que todo iba explotar, no estaba preparada, no quería motivos para seguir furiosa, pero los tenia de sobra, el silencio de ella mataba a Nick, esperaba su respuesta, pero no veía más que lágrimas y una expresión quejumbrosa en el rostro de la rubia.

—Esto nunca podrá ser real, Nick –susurró con dolor, no dejaba de sollozar para dejar que las lágrimas cayeran sobre el césped.

—Dime ¿porqué no? –exigió una explicación—. ¿No sientes nada por mi acaso?

—No debiste involucrar tus sentimientos –evadía su pregunta.

—Dime, porque no podemos estar juntos –reclamó de nuevo.

—Porque no!

—Debe haber una razón, Judy, por Dios! –exclamó exasperado—. Es evidente que los dos sentimos algo el uno por el otro ¿porque te niegas a aceptar lo que sientes?

Las palabras de Nick retumbaban en su mente, estaba harta de callarse las cosas, de seguir evadiendo la realidad, y aunque por dentro moría por lanzarse a los brazos del pelirrojo, el dolor y su corazón la mantenían en la injusticia que le impedía seguir adelante y vivir su vida, miró con sus vidriosos e hinchados ojos a Nick, transmitía tanto amor y tristeza a la vez, que era difícil para él interpretarlo.

—Porque estoy enferma, Nick –lo confesó casi en voz baja—. Y no falta mucho para que muera.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

(1)Referencia a la pelicula Piratas del Caribe, En el fin del mundo, la escena donde Elizabeth se despide de Jack diciéndole "Jamás hubiera funcionado lo nuestro"

(2)Referencia a la película Shrek, la escena donde Shrek le confiesa a Burro que quiere evitar a todo mundo queriendo poner un muro alrededor del pantano, a lo que Burro responde: "Ajá, ya estamos progresando"

 ** _Notitas para el lector:_**

 _Esta actualización me ha demorado un poquin más de lo usual y por ello pido disculpas, normalmente no suelo demorar más de una semana en actualizar, intento ser constante pero esta vez culparé a mi Office que ha vencido y aun no lo he comprado la suscripción, optaré por instalarlo de manera no legal :p haha_

 _Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta este punto de la historia, por dejar algún comentario o por simplemente tomarte la molestia de leer, lo aprecio un montón. Recuerdan que hace tiempo he dicho que esto iba a romper tu corazón peor que Ecos? Y acaso empezabas a preguntarte: pero a qué hora voy a sufrir?_

 _Pues…. Aquí empieza la hora sad…_

 _No me matéis, por favor, todo tiene un propósito y una lección…_

 _En fin, los quiero y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Atte. Iva Ren._


	11. Chapter 11: No mas secretos

_**11: No m**_ **á** ** _s secretos, no m_** **á** ** _s acuerdos._**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La expresión de Nick era de asombro, aunque no quería dar crédito a lo dicho por la rubia.

—Patrañas —masculló con el ceño fruncido.

—Como podría estar mintiendo con algo así, Nick ? —respondió la rubia con los ojos enrojecidos—. Porque jugaría con algo así?

Nick le miró, la chica estaba deshecha, llena de lagrimas y los ojos hinchados, tenia mal aspecto, no esperaba verla para nada de ese modo, rápidamente en su cabeza comenzó a recordar su estadía, la chica para nada pintaba que estuviera enferma, siempre enérgica, sonriente y con un tono arrogante, era imposible que estuviese muriendo.

—Vale te creo que puedas estar enferma pero no a punto de morir —fue lo que pudo decir.

La chica puso sus ojos en blanco y le dedicó una mirada fulminante, sonaba bastante increíble, a decir verdad no sonaba convincente el habérselo dicho de ese modo, no es que muchas personas supiesen su enfermedad pero si era evidente que no se lo había dicho a absolutamente ninguna alma, al menos a ningún ser humano que tuviese algún lazo con ella.

Por otro lado, Nick se mostraba incrédulo, seguía sin tragarse el que la chica de la que se estaba enamorando un día podría no volver a abrir sus ojos un día, era imposible, poco probable.

—Bien, vamos a calmarnos —se acercó a ella.

—Solo quiero irme, Nick.

—No —la interrumpió—. A donde quieres ir?

—A casa.

—Judy, por favor —la tomó de los hombros—. No quiero que te vayas.

—Creo que ya hicimos bastante al hacerle creer a tu familia que somos una feliz pareja —dijo en tono de arrepentimiento—. Me siento culpable por todo, ellos no merecían nada de esto.

—Judy.

—No, Nick —le miró a los ojos—. Todo esto fue un error, no debimos...

—Un error? —Nick arqueó su ceja con indignación—. Fue un error haber disfrutado estas semanas juntos?

Judy intentaba patéticamente mirarlo con fortaleza, en realidad quería sonar hiriente para el, así la separación seria mas sencilla.

—Si —bajó su mirada—. No debí aceptar nada de esto.

—Judy por favor —levantó la barbilla de la chica—. Ni tu te estas creyendo estas sandeces.

—No estoy jugando Nick —la rubia quitó con rudeza la mano del pelirrojo.

—Oh vamos.

—Solo... —la rubia le miraba aun con tristeza—. Entrare a tu casa, diré todo y tomaré mis cosas para salir por esa puerta.

—Que? Judy no, por favor —le pidió exaltado—. Estas consciente de lo que estas diciendo?

—Si, lo se —Judy avanzó unos pasos para dejar al pelirrojo en el patio.

Judy caminó por la casa, deteniéndose en medio del comedor, viendo las rosas y las velas consumiéndose, suspiró y recordó de nuevo la expresión de su pelirrojo declarando le su amor, no hubo oportunidad de digerir el detalle, simplemente en ese momento se sintió tan estúpida de haber rechazado y echado a perder un gran detalle, mas bien el primer detalle amoroso que ha recibido, eso solo la hizo enojar mas, Nick no merecía esa ingratitud de su parte.

Subió por las escaleras y entró a la habitación de Nick, arrojó un ultimo vistazo al lugar, no volvería ver ese entorno nunca mas, se acercó al sofá para tomar una camisa que reposaba ahí, la tomó con delicadeza y la aproximó a su pecho, la acercó a su nariz para olfatearla por ultima vez, quería grabarse su perfume, no quería olvidar ese aroma tan de él.

Entro en si, soltó la camisa y terminó de empacar sus cosas antes de que aquel pelirrojo decidiera aparecer y volver a detenerla, tomó sus dos maletas y se dirigió a la puerta su cara denotó gran sorpresa al abrirla.

—Finnick.

Ahí estaba el hermano mayor de brazos cruzados y con mirada seria, la rubia se sintió culpable al verle la expresión, quería salir corriendo de ahí.

—Veo que te vas —hablo Finnick.

—Creo que es lo mejor.

—Que mierda ha sido todo eso? —preguntó.

Judy tenia miedo de preguntar a que se refería —Es lo mejor para todos —pudo decir.

—Mira —el chico se pasaba las manos por la cabeza—. Lo creo de Nick, siempre ha sido un idiota, él es la clase de persona que puede armar tal teatrito pero tu, una chica inteligente, prestándose para esto?

Judy lo entendía, se refería al estúpido acuerdo, bajó su mirada por vergüenza, no se atrevía a verle a la cara.

—Lo has oído todo, cierto? —la rubia se mordió el labio.

—Ah te parece? —el hermano arqueó su ceja.

—Entonces supongo que comprenderás porque.

—Puede ser Judy —Finnick intentaba comprender—. Lo extraño es que no me siento enojado por haber sido timado

—Nunca quise que esto pasara, solo iba a ser un verano y ya.

—Fue idea de Nick cierto?

—Solo perdónenme, no era mi intención llegar lejos... —eso daba a entender que la idea era de ella.

—Usaste a mi hermano entonces?

—El me uso también a mi —le interrumpió—. Los dos estábamos de acuerdo, sabíamos muy bien...

—Lo que hacían? —completó su oración—. De verdad ambos estaban conscientes de lo que hacían?

La mirada de Judy solo permanecía hacia abajo, no quería seguir lidiando mas con el asunto.

—Sabes lo que mis padres pensaban?

—Lo siento!—exclamó la rubia soltando algunas lagrimas—. Esto solo debía ser algo que duraría el verano, entiendo que estuvo mal...

—Mis padres pensaban que al fin Nick había cambiado —la volvió a interrumpir—. Que al fin estaba siendo responsable y que ya no se tomaba las cosas a la ligera.

—No, no lo hace —la rubia le miró—. En verdad el ha cambiado, he sido yo la que ha venido a echarle a perder todo.

—Los dos son culpables, Judy.

—No pensé que el fuera a enamorarse de mi —se sintió culpable.

—Crees que solo él se ha enamorado? —apuntaba hacia el pasillo—. Mas bien creo que no quieres reconocer que también sientes lo mismo que él.

—Si has oído todo sabes porque no podemos seguir esta "farsa".

—Si, lo sé, no pensaba entrometerme entre ustedes —se metió las manos a los bolsillos—. Pero veía que en realidad Nick estaba siendo otro.

—Lo siento, no hablemos mas de esto, solo me iré y no volverán a verme —la chica avanzó algunos pasos.

—Debiste decirle que estabas enferma —le dijo a sus espaldas.

Judy se detuvo para mirarle con tristeza —No importa, haberle dicho o no, no iba a cambiar mi destino.

La rubia continuó por el pasillo, Finnick la observó bajar las escaleras, dio un largo suspiro y caminó en la misma dirección.

* * *

El pelirrojo estaba sentado en la terraza con los pensamientos revueltos y con el corazón semi destrozado, por primera vez sentía algo genuino por alguien y de pronto suceden estas cosas, la vida no podría ser mas injusta.

—Todo bien? —preguntó su padre a sus espaldas.

—He tenido días peores —comentó el pelirrojo—. Y lo sabes.

—No es algo de lo que te debería enorgullecer Nikkito —expresó su padre para sentarse a su lado en la banca—. Y la chica?

—Decidió irse.

—Ya vas a decirme en realidad que fue lo que sucedió?

—Supongo que sabes —respondió con desgane.

—Mmm algo —subió una de sus pies a su rodilla—. Pero me gusta que reconozcas las cosas.

—En realidad Judy no era mi novia —lo soltó con decepción.

—No me sorprende —adivinó su padre—. Eso hubiera sido increíble.

—Como es que sabias? —Nick miró a su padre con sorpresa.

—Soy tu padre —contestó—. Sé cuando mientes, puede que no esté presente en esta casa pero eres mi hijo, conozco cada detalle de ti, mucho de lo que tienes, viene de mi.

—Y mamá?

—Con ella tendrás que hablar.

Nick soltó un suspiro y miraba hacia arriba, en realidad su padre sabia lo que le aquejaba.

—Porqué estas dejando que ella se vaya?

—Ella quiere irse.

—Y tu quieres que ella se vaya?

—Claro que no —el pelirrojo casi alzaba la voz—. Pero no voy a obligarla a quedarse si su deseo es no estar aquí.

—Ve por ella entonces.

—La ultima vez que impedí que alguien no se fuera terminé en la cárcel y dos personas pararon al hospital.

—Nick, eso sucedió porque decidiste tomar el volante en estado de ebriedad —le recordó.

—Aun así, ir por ella iría en contra de sus deseos.

—Y que es lo que tu deseas Nick? —le interrogó su padre.

Nick aguardó para dar esa respuesta, la amaba, quería que se quedara y que juntos superaran ese estúpido momento, no verla envuelta en lagrimas y frustraciones.

—Deseo que... —sus pensamientos lo invadían de nostalgia—Deseo que no se muera, papa.

—Entonces ve por ella, tarado —interrumpió Finnick detrás suyo

—Finnick —le reprendió su padre.

—No —contestó el hermano—. Primera chica que conocemos y que es inteligente y que puede controlar a este idiota y él decide dejarla ir.

—No es tan fácil —comentó Nick.

—Es fácil quedarse ahí sentado mientras ella esta rumbo al aeropuerto, los dos jodieron todo pero si al final de cuentas terminaron sintiendo algo el uno por el otro es algo por lo que valdría la pena luchar.

—Tu hermano es bastante sensato, Nick.

—Ha dejado claro que no quiere relacionarse con nadie.

—No hagas caso de lo que dice Nick —le dijo Finnick—. Es su enfermedad la que esta hablando, no ella, es evidente que no quiere estar sola, tiene miedo.

—Ve por ella, Nick —le pidió su padre.

Nick pensó algunos segundos antes de hacer una acción, se levantó y pidió las llaves del coche, no estaba seguro de si ir a buscarla a la estación o al aeropuerto, en cualquiera de los dos lugares, sabría que ahí estaría, no tendría caso llamarle al móvil, conociéndola probablemente lo tendría apagado o ignoraría sus llamadas.

Condujo por la carretera con la esperanza de encontrarla y detenerla, su imaginación daba aun reencuentro dramático en donde habría algún beso y algunos te amo, todo eso se fue disipando cuando aparcó el coche en el estacionamiento y bajó corriendo a entrar a la terminal, había muchos tumultos de gente y encontrarla no iba a ser sencillo.

Buscó hasta el cansancio en todas las aerolíneas que daban al destino de la chica pero nunca la encontró en ninguna sala, la esperanza de volverla a ver se estaba esfumando, después de buscarla en cada centímetro del lugar, Nick se rindió y emprendió el regreso al auto, dio un enorme golpe al volante debido a su frustración, comenzaba a preocuparle si se encontraba bien, si no estaba teniendo algún malestar o si había probado algún bocado.

—Oh Judy, dónde estas? —se decía a si mismo mientras miraba a sus alrededores.

Al final Nick regresó a casa, sintiéndose derrotado y frustrado de no haberla encontrado, probablemente habría salido en algún autobús o algo por el estilo, decidió llamarla al móvil pero marcaba ocupado. Con quien estaría hablando?

No sabia si sus ojos lo estaban engañando o sus enorme ganas de encontrarla pero la miró cerca de la esquina de su casa con el móvil en su oído, ahí se encontraba la rubia, el pelirrojo no perdió mas tiempo y estacionó de manera repentina y bajó estrepitosamente del auto, la expresión de Judy fue de sorpresa.

—Te llamaré mas tarde —terminó de decir—. Que haces aquí? —se dirigió a Nick.

—Yo vivo aquí —contestó el pelirrojo, intentaba sonreirle—. Tu qué haces aquí?

—Aguardaba el taxi que me llevara al aeropuerto pero ha tardado mucho.

—No te vayas —la interrumpió.

El pelirrojo se acercó a ella para arrebatarle un beso, necesitaba sentir sus labios, necesitaba sentirla cerca suyo, ese sentimiento de alejamiento lo hacia desesperar, quería sentir su calor, escuchar su voz, sentir su frágil cuerpo contra el de el, Judy no opuso resistencia, de cierta forma sentirle cerca reconforto su alma, le necesitaba, no había mas.

—Nick no —intentaba alejarse de el.

—No, tu no Judy —le respondió—. No te alejes de mi.

—No lo hagas mas difícil por favor.

—Tu lo haces difícil, Judy —la tomó de los hombros—. Porqué tienes tanto miedo de esto?

—No tengo miedo —le interrumpió.

—Estas tan asustada como yo —le confesó—. Tienes miedo porque nunca nadie te ha querido, nunca nadie te ha deseado y mueres por tenerme a tu lado.

—Que estas diciendo? —la rubia retrocedió un par de pasos—. Acaso estas consciente de lo que dices?

—Si, lo estoy Judith —avanzó los mismos pasos que ella echó atrás—. Me amas, lo sé.

La respiración de Judy se aceleraba, una cosa era admitirse las cosas y otra admitirlas frente a alguien mas, ese pelirrojo estaba diciendo las cosas tal trago de tequila, su boca quería abrirse para desmentir tal "calamidad".

—Yo te amo, lo sabes —declaró tomándola de las mejillas—. Como no espere querer a alguien.

La mirada de ella bajaba, Nick no iba a permitirse que ella siguiera escudándose en una enfermedad, quería que lo mirara y hablara con la verdad, ella no podía mas que soltar lagrimas, estaba harta de llorar.

—Deja de lloriquear y acéptalo —le pidió—. Llorar no resuelve nada, tesoro.

—No...

—No? —el pelirrojo la obligaba a que le mirara también—. No qué, Judy?

La chica seguía sin hablar, Nick comprendía el sentir de su chica.

—No quieres estar conmigo porque quieres evitarme algún dolor?

Judy no hizo mas que mirarle, eso otorgó la respuesta.

—Esta bien, entiendo, pero alejarte de mi no hará que no sufra —le dijo—. Que tu sufras —le acarició la mejilla—. Yo estaré contigo en todo momento, no te dejaré sola.

—Ese es el problema, Nick —la rubia al fin se sinceraba—. Crees que quiero que me veas cuando todo empeore, cuando ya no pueda mas?

—Judy —el pelirrojo la tomó con ambas manos, se detuvo a contemplar sus ojos, esos ojos que desde que los veía no dejaban de brillar cuando de mirarle se trataba—. Cuando amas a alguien no importa lo demás.

La chica le contemplaba, jamas había visto una tan genuina mirada en él, tan sincera, quería creerle, moría por echarse a sus brazos y mandar al carajo todo, la vida estaba siendo demasiado injusta.

—La vida es tan injusta —logró decir.

—Lo sé, tesoro —la acercó a él para abrazarla—. Pero no por ello vamos a odiarla.

Judy lo abrazó con fuerza, quería olvidar por un momento que estaba desahuciada, que no existían mas que él y ella.

—Aun quieres irte? —le volvió a preguntar.

—No lo sé —respondió limpiándose las lágrimas—. Tu hermano lo sabe

—Si —la interrumpió—. Papá también, solo queda contarle a mi madre.

—Creo que hemos jodido todo —se abrazó a si misma—. No debimos...

—Ya esta hecho, dulzura —le sonrió—. Ahora solo queda enfrentarlo.

Enfrentarlo? Se quedaba pensando, en verdad que su enfermedad jamas la había puesto en tal situación, al nunca hablarlo con nadie la estaba consumiendo, hasta ahora. Necesitaba enfrentar todo, a la madre de Nick, a sus padres, a ella misma, tenia que lidiar con el destino y la realidad.

—Creo que si —terminó de limpiarse lo ultimo de sus lágrimas.

—Y bien —le tendió su mano—.Entramos?

La rubia asintió, Nick terminó de subir el equipaje para entrar en la casa de regreso, era la hora de encarar a su madre y a todos en la familia, decir la verdad de alguna manera los liberaría.

Judy aun quedaba pensativa en el asiento del copiloto, si la vida había sido tan injusta de ponerle a la persona perfecta justo en su etapa terminal, también seria misericordiosa de hacerle pasar de manera placentera y feliz sus ultimas semanas o meses que le quedaban, y si eran a lado de ese pelirrojo, mejor, no podría pedir mas.

—Lista? —preguntó Nick con las manos aun en el volante.

—Creo —contestó con un hilo de inseguridad

—Entonces vamos.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta de la chica, ambos volvieron a verse a la cara, la rubia tomaba fuertemente la mano de Nick, temía que su vista fuera a oscurecerse.

—Que? —la miró sonriente.

—No mas secretos, Nick —la rubia miraba hacia la puerta principal con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No mas acuerdos, Judy —sonrío Nick.

Judy apenas pudo mirar la luz que salia del pórtico, no logró avanzar mas de tres pasos antes de perder total equilibrio y tomar débilmente el brazo de Nick, quien pudo sostenerla a tiempo de caer.

—Judy? —la llamaba con nerviosismo—. Papá, Finnick! —gritaba a todo pulmón.

Tomaba el cuerpo inerte de la rubia entre sus brazos, tan frágil y débil, estaba cayendo en cuenta de la realidad, la levantó como pudo entre sus brazos y llamó a la puerta con desesperación, su madre fue quien les recibió, rápidamente llamaron a Finnick y a su padre, Nick ni siquiera escuchaba con atención lo que le decían, estaba aturdido entre el nerviosismo y el miedo de que Judy pudiese no despertar.

—Judy reacciona! —la llamaba su padre mientras revisaba los signos vitales de la chica—. Quédate con nosotros —revisaba su corazón con el estetoscopio—. Tiene el pulso muy débil. Finnick, llama inmediatamente desde mi localizador, que manden la ambulancia.

—Ella va a estar bien, verdad papá? —preguntó con miedo.

—No lo sé, hijo —contestó su padre con preocupación—. Escúchame, Nick —lo tomó del hombro y hablaba con prisa —. Escúchame bien, toma sus medicamentos, la vamos a llevar al hospital, empaca algunas cosas de ella, no sabemos que es lo que pasara.

Nick con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, obedeció y salió corriendo de nuevo al auto para bajar las maletas de Judy, urgó con desesperación la medicación la cual se encontraba vacía, guardó algunas cosas mas en un pequeño bolso, las manos le temblaban, sentía por primera vez en anos un miedo tremendo, el miedo de que ella se fuera, su enfermedad era algo que no estaba terminando de digerir y de pronto ya estaba empeorando, ella no podía estar muriendo, no podía, no debía, no ella.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Notitas para el lector.**_

 _Al fiiiin pude actualizar este fic, muchas muchas pero muchas disculpas por haber demorado poco mas de dos meses, pero llegu_ é _en un punto en el que de plano la inspiración murió, en si, inspiración no, mas bien la pereza, ya tengo todo en mi mente, solo queda plasmarlo, ahora estoy muy enfocada a The bad in each other, el cual recomiendo ampliamente, pero este fic no s_ é _porque se me dificultaba demasiado en escribir, supongo que era falta de fuerza de voluntad, no quiero prometer que la próxima actualización ser_ á _pronto porque no lo s_ é _, algo seguro es que no me demorar_ é _mas de dos meses de nuevo, de verdad muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios, en serio que en el ultimo aviso me motivaron a moverme y escribir, no voy a abandonar esta historia, estamos a pocos capítulos del desenlace, asi que abandonar no es una opción, solo tengan paciencia, una vez mas millones de disculpas, voy a poner todo de mi. Los quiero mucho :3_

 _Atte. Iva Ren_


	12. Chapter 12: Origenes

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **12: Orígenes.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— _Cual seria tu ultimo pensamiento antes de morir?_

 _Preguntaba sobre la cama, el vendaje cubría casi por completo su cabeza, su rostro estaba irreconocible, los pillados de las maquinas fastidiaban, el oficial miraba como a veces la vida era demasiado cruel con algunas personas, se preguntaban porque a veces los inocentes pagaban por los pecados de otros, su rostro denotaba cierta lastima, su trabajo en si era agobiante, pero era parte de, sonrió ligeramente antes de contestar a la pregunta._

— _Es una pregunta que no podría contestarte, millones de cosas podrían venirse a mi cabeza —le contest_ ó _._

— _Yo solo pensaba en que tenia que llegar pronto porque al día siguiente tendría un examen de Estadística, había dejado mis notas con un compañero y necesitaba recuperarlos —la voz apenas se entendía debido a la herida enorme que tenia en el cuello y en el rostro._

— _Interesante pensamiento —rió con ironía._

— _Si —respondió con vergüenza en su rostro—. No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca pero como iba a saber que podría ser mi ultimo día._

— _No sabemos con exactitud cuando sucederá y por suerte no fue tu ultimo día._

— _No, se que no —mir_ ó _hacia abajo—. Pero se sintió como si lo fuera._

— _Dime algo de lo que recuerdes._

— _Era mucho ruido el que había en esa fiesta esa noche, es difícil poder decirlo._

— _Esta bien, solo dime lo que recuerdas._

— _Estaba... —se rascaba la nuca intentando recordar._

 _No lo se, era difícil recordar ese día, y no porque estuviera hasta el tope de alcohol, sino que los acontecimientos de esa fecha han quedado diluidos en una neblina, una neblina espesa de la cual cada vez que intento recordar se me dificulta traer cada palabra, cada gesto, cada rostro._

 _No recuerdo si dormía o si estaba inconsciente, pero se que fue mucho tiempo, sonaba una y otra vez, el estallido, el crujir de los huesos, el sabor y el aroma de la sangre en mi boca, unos gritos que no recuerdo si venían de mi o de otra persona._

 _Desde hacia tiempo me preguntaba porque las cosas malas le suceden a la gente buena, pudiera ser que yo no era buena persona? Algún karma que estuviera pagando por alguna mala acción del pasado? No lo se, las posibilidades me abundan en la cabeza, pero solo una es la que siempre predomina: Solo fue una coincidencia._

 _Eran cerca de las 10pm estaba junto con Melissa, era el cumpleaños de nuestro jefe de piso y por primera vez desde que inicio el semestre me había atrevido a salir al exterior, todo porque Melissa insistió durante 3 días, probablemente si la hubiera mandado al carajo, nada hubiera sucedido, pero el hubiera no existe, y lo que tenia que pasar, sucedió._

 _Melissa se tom_ ó _la molestia de vestirme con una de sus provocativas vestimentas, en realidad era bastante inc_ ó _moda, la falda horrenda de color verde definitivamente picaba como los mil demonios, odiaba ver mi ombligo por que la diminuta blusa no alcanzaba a cubrir mi abdomen, ella había tomado casi a la fuerza mi rostro para pintarrajearlo con sus cosméticos de lujo, definitivamente al verme al espejo esa noche no me vi a mi misma, sino a una producida versión de mi, una que odiaba y que por una noche tendría que exponerse ante medio campus para poder encajar._

 _No import_ ó _mucho, solo escuchar la música y ver la multitud me daba flojera, eso no era lo mio, Melissa echaba humos al verme ahí parada junto a la mesa de los bocaditos con un brazo intentando cubrir de manera patética mi abdomen desnudo, sonriendo de la manera mas falsa a los demás, todavía recuerdo todo como si estuviera en cámara lenta, como lanzaban entre si un balón, como las porristas sacudían sus cabelleras con sensualidad... demonios porque ellas si pueden lucir sensuales?_

 _Había una en especial, pero que chica tan mas sensual, posiblemente seria la capitana, piernas largas, cabello casta no y un trasero... pero que va, ella sacaba de mi el lado mas homosexual que poseía, era linda, no podría negarlo, proyectaba mis estándares de belleza en ella, no era difícil adivinar que con quien bailaba era su novio, tal vez porque el sujeto se la comía a besos y la toqueteaba sin pudor sin fijarse quien observara._

— _Quieres bailar? —escuch_ é _._

 _Mi mirada se pos_ ó _en ese chico soso y tímido, mas bien algo temerario, en sus ojos había cierto enrojecimiento, mire a sus espaldas y un grupo de chicos miraban expectantes mi respuesta —Te han mandado ellos, cierto?_

— _No voltees —el chico me tom_ ó _de la cabeza para evitar mirar a otro sitio._

— _Cuanto apostaron? —sabia de que iba todo._

— _Apostar?_

— _No soy idiota, te han mandado, cuanto apostaron?_

 _La cara del chico decayó y se acerco a mi oído —Hemos apostado 50 si lograba llevarte arriba._

— _Quieres cogerme? —mis cejas se alzaron, vaya que ese atuendito ayudaba._

— _No, como crees —se avergonzaba—. Es que no quiero que piensen que soy un marica._

— _Y no lo eres?_

— _No, claro que no._

— _Aja —no evit_ é _cruzarme de brazos._

— _De acuerdo pero si no lo hago no podre entrar en su fraternidad, es crucial hacerlo con una novata._

 _Me limit_ é _a mirar a los hijos de puta que se encontraban detrás, me atreví a lanzarles una mirada ladina, eso provoc_ ó _que el grupito sonriera y murmuraran entre si._

— _Pobres imbéciles —susurr_ é _y mir_ é _al chico—. C_ ó _mo dijiste que te llamas?_

— _No te lo dije —contest_ ó _rascándose el cráneo._

— _Como te llamas? —mis oídos protestaban ante el ruido de la molesta música._

— _Adrian._

— _Bien Adrian —lo contempl_ é _con una sonrisa—. Voy a ayudarte_

 _Los ojos del chico se desorbitaron —vas a..._

— _No —interrumpí soltando una pedorreta—. Vas a darme la mitad de esos 50 y fingiremos que tendremos sexo._

— _Ellos quieren una prueba para confirmarlo._

— _Qu_ é _prueba?_

— _Em..._

 _No sabia que carajos me pasaba por la cabeza esa noche, no había bebido alcohol, apenas había comido algo de bocaditos ese rato, pero me vi bajando por las escaleras tomando de ambos lados la falda, apenas bajamos y le dedique una mirada a Adrian._

— _Quiero mis 25 chico listo, se donde vives —le apunt_ é _con el dedo._

— _No me dijiste tu nombre —coment_ ó _._

— _No lo necesitas —me alej_ é _de el con una sonrisa—. Son 25._

 _Apenas me gir_ é _para ver como se regodeaba de su triunfo con aquel grupo de imbéciles y entre todos peleaban como animales por olfatear mis bragas, reí ante esa escena, me sentí feliz de poder ayudar a esa pobre alma en desgracia, y como incentivo había ganado 25 dolares, no cabe duda que esa noche no era yo. Simplemente no era yo._

 _Buscaba a Melissa por todas partes, quería hacer mi retirada, estaba expuesta con esa minifalda horrenda que en cualquier soplo de viento podría dejar al descubierto mis miserias._

— _Así es como haces las cosas ah? —gritaba una voz._

— _Eres una dramática, exageras todo! —escuchaba a un chico._

— _Eres un completo idiota! Te vi, no estoy exagerando._

 _Jolín, porque me encontraba ahí, escuchando sus muestras de amor, hice mi retirada rápidamente antes de poder salir atacada junto con ellos, encontré a Melissa quien se mostraba reacia a dejar el lugar, casi la arrastraba pero ya eran cerca de las 12 30am, ese estúpido examen a primera hora debía ser contestado con mi mente fresca y descansada, tenia 6 horas para dormir, debíamos largarnos ya._

 _Melissa hecha una cuba mientras conducía, habíamos tenido una discusión de 10 minutos antes de que ganara la batalla sobre quien debía conducir de regreso. Si, puede que no tuviera licencia pero al menos estaba sobria y vamos, conducir no debe ser tan difícil, carajo!_

— _Estas zigzagueando, mierda —la reprendí._

— _Carajo que no!_

— _Debía haber conducido yo._

— _Calla._

— _Ves, mira estas en el acotamiento —le giraba el volante con mis manos para reincorporarse._

— _Relájate, yo s_ é _hacerlo —nos detuvimos en el semáforo en rojo—. Debes dejar de actuar como una maniática controladora._

— _No soy una maniática controladora, quiero llegar viva._

— _Llegaremos, angustias, tranquilízate._

— _No si tu estas borracha y al volante —ella sabia como ponerme los nervios de punta._

— _Estas exagerando —vi como el semáforo cambiaba a verde._

— _Y te divertiste al menos? —me pregunt_ ó _la muy cínica._

— _Digamos que... —pensaba en mi aventurilla con ese chico, la risa se me sali_ ó _, pero esa risa fue disipada al ver la expresión de Melissa que miraba detrás de mi e intentaba maniobrar el auto._

— _JUDY! —me grit_ ó _con toda su fuerza vocal._

 _No s_ é _como, no s_ é _porque, no s_ é _de donde, pero ocurrió, algún imbécil se había pasado su semáforo en rojo y nos impact_ ó _a toda velocidad, ignoro en realidad cuantas volteretas dimos en el auto, no s_ é _cuantos cristales se me habían incrustado, ni sabia si era yo quien gritaba o era Melissa, esas mierdas de las bolsas de aire eran puras patrañas que no me habían salvado ni a mi ni a Melissa y fue ahí que apareció. Esa neblina, ya no podía ver nada, escuchaba como Melissa decía una y otra vez mi nombre pero por alguna razón no podía responderle, quería salir de ese auto pero mis manos y piernas no respondían._

— _Judy, reacciona —escuchaba—. Alguien llame a emergencias, mierda! —recuerdo su voraz vocabulario._

— _Desfibrilador —alz_ ó _la voz un paramedico._

— _Ella va a estar bien... verdad? —escuchaba la voz de Melissa._

— _No lo sabemos —respondió el medico—. El golpe de su cabeza le ha causado un enorme trauma, solo esperemos que no tenga ninguna secuela._

 _Flashes y mas flashes sobre esa neblina, las voces ya no lograba reconocerlas, no importaba si decía alguna palabra, nadie respondía y pareciera que yo no escuchaba, ya no podía distinguir entre si estaba sonando o si había muerto en realidad. A veces podía escucharles, otras veces no, no siempre eran los mismos recuerdos, ni las mismas voces, pero todo por mas diferente que fuera siempre apuntaba al mismo destino._

* * *

—Judy, Judy, por favor vuelve.

—Hijo, por favor, no te alteres.

—Lleva así 2 días, dos días papa.

—Eso podía suceder una día Nick —respondió su padre.

Judy abrió sus ojos con lentitud entrecerrando los ojos ante la enorme cantidad de luz que se filtraba a sus pupilas.

—No he muerto —murmuró.

Nick se giró a verla y se acercó como un imán hacia ella —Judy!

—Dónde esta Melissa?

—Quién? —preguntó confundido.

Judy miró bien al pelirrojo que tenia enfrente —Nick.

—Estas bien? Cómo te sientes?

—No sé —quería levantarse, se llevó las manos con lentitud y miedo a la cabeza para cerciorarse que no tuviera vendajes, se checó los brazos y piernas, no tenia ninguna herida, no había cristales, no había sangre.

—Judy? —el pelirrojo seguía confundido al verla así.

—Otra vez —dijo en voz baja.

—Otra vez que? —interrogó.

—Soñé de nuevo con ese día.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	13. Chapter 13: Idiotas

**__**13: Idiotas**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

—Cómo amaneciste? —preguntó Nick.

—Algo... —frunció la frente intentando sentarse—. Drogada.

—Soñaste algo en particular? —interrogó el pelirrojo intrigado por el comentario de hace algunos segundos.

Judy suspiró pensativa —Si.

—De qué se trataba? Dijiste que lo habías soñado de nuevo, solías tener el mismo sueño?

—No precisamente —respondió rascándose la cabeza—. Al principio si.

—Al principio de qué?

Judy agarró una bocanada de aire para poder responder, tomó la mano de Nick y la llevó detrás de su cabeza —Sientes eso? —preguntó mientras pasaba los dedos de Nick sobre la corteza de su cuero cabelludo.

Nick arrugó su frente confundido —Se siente algo...

—Raro verdad?

Nick asintió.

—Fue un accidente de auto hace como... —intentaba recordar, agachó su cabeza en un intento fallido de poder hacerlo, nunca le había costado tanto recordar un acontecimiento, a decir verdad era algo que no se olvidaba, un accidente de auto tan aparatoso no se olvida.

—Judy?

—No recuerdo cuando...

—No recuerdas haberte accidentado?

—No, no recuerdo hace cuanto fue.

—Nunca dijiste que tuviste un accidente.

—No pensé que fuera relevante.

—Lo es si eso fue lo que causo tu tumor Judy —interrumpió Finnick en el umbral de la puerta.

—Tumor? —Nick lucia aún más confundido y preocupado—. A qué te refieres?

—Judy creo que lo mas sensato es que te comuniques con tu familia lo más pronto posible, no lo crees?

—Ella va a estar bien —el miedo lo estaba invadiendo.

—Nick, esto es mas serio de lo que crees.

Judy miró a Finnick, ambos estaban en la misma sintonia —Hablaste con mi doctor —aseguró.

—Judy —la llamó Nick angustiado.

—Está bien, Nick, no... —no pudo terminar la frase, bajó la cabeza con cierta conmoción.

—Todo estará bien, Judy, no te preocupes —Nick sostuvo sus manos.

—No, no es así —afirmó la rubia.

—No seas pesimista, por favor.

—Nick —le habló su hermano—. Para.

—No estas tan grave, por Dios, ustedes a veces exageran —vio a su hermano.

—Basta Nick! —lo reprendió Judy—. No tienes idea de lo serio que es, en verdad.

—Nick.. está muriendo,

—No, claro que no —se negó el chico.

—Nick...

—Sigues con eso —la interrumpió el pelirrojo—. Es imposible, mírala, está bien, no está débil, no tiene aspecto de moribunda.

—No precisamente tiene que tenerlo Nick.

—No, están exagerando...

—Para Nick! —gritó Judy—. Por favor detente, lo haces muy difícil.

—Cómo puede ser que vayas a morir? no...

—Está bien —lo volvió a interrumpir—. No me asusta, ya lidié con esto, ya estoy a la idea.

—Judy no —Nick tenía una mezcla de conmoción y miedo—. No puede ser cierto —miró a su hermano, no puede estar pasando, no...

—No lo hagas mas difícil, Nick —añadió la rubia.

Nick la abrazó con suma fuerza, sin dudas tenía miedo de perderle, sentía una enorme tristeza pero no le permitía llorar, no quería derramar lágrimas, no sabía si era por orgullo o porque el sentimiento era tan grande que se lo impedía.

—No puede estar pasando esto, no ahora, no a ti... no después de...

—Lo sé —respondió el abrazo del joven, lo sintió reconfortante para ella, tenerle cerca le hacía bien.

Finnick se llevó las manos por el cabello, no creía la escena que veía, había vivido muchas parecidas a lo largo de su carrera, ha dado decenas de noticias en donde el paciente había perdido la batalla y ver las caras de los familiares era desgarrador, pero sin duda todas esas vivencias no podían compararse a ver a su hermano abrazando a su novia desahuciada, veía la expresión de Nick, sumamente triste y de dolor, estaría bien si lloraba frente a él, esta vez no iba a burlarse, pero su hermano no lo hizo, eso hizo la escena mas deprimente aun.

—Finnick —lo llamó Judy—. Puedes conseguir mi teléfono para llamar a mis padres.

—Yo puedo traerlo —accedió Nick—. Vuelvo enseguida —besó su frente.

Ambos hermanos abandonaron la habitación, sin decirse palabra alguna mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Finnick veía la expresión de Nick.

—Escucha Nick, está bien llorar...

—No... —interrumpió su hermano—. No quiero que eso sea lo último que ella vea en mi —continuó caminando—. Si ella ya vivió su etapa de negación y lágrimas anticipadamente, creo que lo correcto sería estar con ella en su etapa final con una sonrisa, llenarla de felicidad lo más que se pueda para que pueda irse serena y feliz.

—Entiendo.

Ambos llegan a la sala de espera donde los esperaban los padres, se pusieron al tanto y Nick regresó de nuevo a la habitación de Judy para entregar el móvil, la dejó a solas en la habitación, pero miraba por el cristal cómo ella hablaba sin parar a través del auricular, una que otra lágrima salía de sus ojos, después de interminables minutos al fin vio que paró de hablar y puso el celular sobre la mesilla de alimentos.

Nick se dispuso a volver a entrar con ella, el semblante no era nada alentador.

—Todo bien?

—Quieren verme.

—Es lógico, supongo.

—Esto va a ser duro de verdad —comentó—. Una cosa es afrontarlo yo sola y otra es afrontarlo con toda la familia, sé que voy a …

—Judy —Nick se acercó a tomar su mano.

—No quiero romperles el corazón o que sufran por mi.

—Eres su hija, claro que les dolerá...

—No quiero que sufran esta carga...

—No —la interrumpió—. No eres una carga, eres su hija, te aman y no eres una mala persona, estarán orgullosos de lo que has logrado.

—No sabré como decirles como es que llegué hasta aquí contigo.

—Ssshh —puso su dedo sobre sus labios—. No entremos en detalles si quieres, hasta donde sabemos, hemos sido novios todo este tiempo.

—Si, supongo que es lo mejor por ahora...

—Quieres que pidamos el traslado a mi casa?

—No, creo que es hora de regresar.

—Judy me parece mas conveniente si estás en mi casa, ahí estarán mi padre y Finnick atendiéndote por si vuelve a pasar otro incidente.

—No quiero causar mas molestias.

—Por favor Judy, no te opongas, hazlo por mi —le pidió.

Judy sintió una punzada y solo asintió con la cabeza, abrazó a su amado soltando un par de lágrimas.

—No llores mas, tesoro —la tomó con ambas manos—. No voy a dejarte sola.

—Lo sé —sonrió ligeramente.

Judy tuvo que volver a hacer la llamada a sus padres para poder proporcionarles la dirección de la casa de los Wilde, los Wilde condicionaron una de las habitaciones para que Judy pudiera instalarse, Nick la tenia demasiado cuidada, no le permitía levantarse y si tenía que moverse de una habitación a otra la llevaba en silla de ruedas. Los doctores no sabían con exactitud cuanto tiempo es el que le quedaba a la chica, podrían ser días, semanas, o tal vez horas, el momento del desenlace podría llegar de un momento a otro, mientras tanto Nick lo usaba al máximo, cada minuto que podía pasar con Judy era bien aprovechado.

Los padres de Judy podrían llegar en cualquier momento, Nick había preparado una bandeja de desayuno para Judy, entro a la habitación y no la encontró ahí, su móvil se encontraba en la mesa de noche, Nick buscó como loco entre las habitaciones.

—Judy! —la llamaba desesperado.

—Que ocurre? —salió Finnick de su habitación.

—No encuentro a Judy.

—Te refieres a que no está? O se fue?

—Yo que sé! No esta en ningún lado.

Ambos corrieron entre los pasillos, de habitación en habitación pero Judy no estaba dentro de la casa, Nick estaba por llamar a emergencias hasta que a través de la ventana de la cocina vio a Judy, sentada en el borde de la piscina, bloqueó su móvil y salio rápidamente.

—Estás loca? —la reprendió—. Te busqué como loco por la casa.

Judy volteó a verlo —Solo estaba aburrida de estar adentro, necesito que me dé el sol de vez en cuando.

—Podrías desmayarte de nuevo y estando aquí en la piscina si caes inconsciente puedes ahogarte, si eso pasara no te habría encontrado jamas.

—Estoy bien, no soy tan frágil como me veo.

—No tientes a la mala suerte, Judy.

Judy suspiro y estiro su brazo a Nick —Ven, siéntate conmigo, quiero contemplar esta mañana contigo.

—Mejor te llevo adentro.

—No soy una niña pequeña —musitó.

Nick optó por sentarse a su lado, no quería discutir con ella, esta vez le cedería la victoria del día.

—Así es como quiero recordarte —sonrió Judy mirando las ondas en el agua.

—A si? Como un galanazo?

—Si, claro y como un total sumiso —rió.

—Abusas de la situación —sonrió el pelirrojo—. Pero supongo que tratándose de ti, podría dejar que me usaras como un juguete.

—Un juguete sexual? —se volteó a verlo con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Lo que tu quieras, tesoro —la rodeó por la cintura para traerla a él.

Judy se recargó en su hombro —Ojala así fueran todos los días.

—Si —miraba hacia el horizonte—. Daría lo que fuera porque así sucediera todos los días.

Judy levantó su cabeza para verle a los ojos, Nick la miró, ambos se contemplaron algunos segundos, la sonrisa en la rubia no daba a cabida a la tristeza, estaba feliz, auténticamente feliz —Gracias por este verano.

Nick besó su frente tiernamente —Lo sé, fue el mejor de tu vida —se jactó.

Judy le dio un golpe en el estomago —Tonto.

—Sabes que me amas.

—Quisieras —Judy lo alejó con una risa.

—Ya —la jaló hacia el nuevamente—. Mejor dime más sobre ese accidente.

—No creo que haya mucho que decir —se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja—. Un idiota que seguramente iba ebrio se estrelló contra nosotras.

—Nosotras?

—SI, una amiga y yo, ella también venía ebria cuando chocamos.

—Eso la convierte en una idiota, no?

—No fue su culpa, el auto se había pasado la luz roja y se impactó con nosotras.

—Odio al sujeto que te causó esto entonces.

—Supongo —alzó los hombros—. No tiene importancia, creo que algún día recibirá su merecido, sino es que ya pagó por ello.

—No entiendo como es que estas tan tranquila al respecto...

—No quiero hablar de esto Nick, mira... —suspiró—. No quiero que el odio, la rabia y el porque la vida es injusta, o que Dios permita este tipo de cosas cuando hay asesinos o violadores alrededor del mundo se apodere de mi, no quiero que todos esos sentimientos sean lo último que experimente, ya lo sufrí, lloré todo lo que tenía que llorar en su momento, ya me enojé con la vida, conmigo, con el idiota que nos chocó, ahora solo quiero sentir alegría, estar bien, feliz, poder sentir el placer —sonrió bajando su mirada—. Y bien sabes qué tipo de placer.

Nick desvió su mirada un tanto apenado, sonrió ligeramente, entendía el punto, quería disfrutar la vida, cosa que las personas sanas no hacen.

—Los padres de Judy están aquí —anunció Finnick desde la terraza.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon y se pusieron de pie.

—Es irónico como tienes que estar desahuciado para poder vivir de verdad.

—Lo sé —afirmó la rubia—. Pero que podemos hacer? Así somos.

Nick volvió a mirar al horizonte, no tenía la mirada fija en algo a decir verdad solo estaba hundido entre sus pensamientos, sintió el calor de los labios de la rubia rozando sus mejillas, se giró para verla y la tomó con ambas manos, sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, como esa sensación de cuando das tu primer beso, su cuerpo se lleno de electricidad al sentir los labios de ella, no podía dejarla ir, con ella descubrió una parte de él que ni siquiera conocía: la parte que no era un idiota.

 ** _ _ **Continuara...**__**


End file.
